


favor from the boy you can't resist

by crossbelladonna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, fake dating au tbh, pining heheh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossbelladonna/pseuds/crossbelladonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with a favor.<br/>A really stupid favor that almost has Akaashi dropping the tray he’s holding, even Konoha stares. Bokuto on the other hand, looks rather determined as he folds his hands on the countertop.<br/>“Hey! That’s stupid,” Konoha says, breaking the silence and Bokuto finally groans, raising his hands to cover his face.<br/>“I mean, it’s an okay idea…”<br/>Konoha throws the dish cloth he’s holding at Bokuto’s face.<br/>“Akaashi’s too beautiful to be your fake boyfriend!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	favor from the boy you can't resist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asterbells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterbells/gifts).



> to hina!!!!!!!  
> this is the THING  
> kira and i love u and ur sinner ass this was supposed to be a birthday present but im not a very outstanding and punctual writer LMAO ENJOY UR BOKUAKAS consider this as like a birthday, christmas and valentine gift LMAOOO
> 
> this is my very first bokuaka sO BE NICE 2 MY AS
> 
> beta'd by kira (@simple-symphonia) who suffers so muhc under our angst tirade!!!

It starts with a favor.

A really stupid favor that almost has Akaashi dropping the tray he’s holding, even Konoha stares. Bokuto on the other hand, looks rather determined as he folds his hands on the countertop.

“Hey! That’s stupid,” Konoha says, breaking the silence and Bokuto finally groans, raising his hands to cover his face.

“I mean, it’s an _okay_ idea…”

Konoha throws the dish cloth he’s holding at Bokuto’s face.

“Akaashi’s too beautiful to be your fake boyfriend!”

This time, Akaashi carefully sets his tray to the back of the bar, thankful that there aren’t any other customers calling for his attention at the counters, thankful that he doesn’t blush easily and that he’s not showing any signs of his heart going a mile per second.

Bokuto, meanwhile, is red in the face though Akaashi doesn’t think he’s embarrassed.

“It’s just for show!” Bokuto explains, finally lowering his hands again. “Just for the wedding! I need a partner real bad and…”

“You really thought Akaashi would say yes?”

Akaashi freezes as two sets of eyes stare at him. He rubs the back of his neck, uncomfortable and a little giddy plus he can already see the lengthy time he’s going to lament over this on Konoha’s shoulder.

“Y-You said…a partner? For your cousin’s wedding?” Akaashi wants to clarify and Bokuto nods eagerly, cheeks still a little pink.

Konoha makes a sweeping motion, gesturing to Akaashi entirely.

“This isn’t a craigslist ad, Akaashi’s not for hire he already works here!”

“That’s why it’s a favor, Konoha!” Bokuto protests.

“Um,” Akaashi mumbles, purses his lips and figures that the question running through his head will sound harmless. “Why me though?”

Konoha slams his hand on the countertop.

“Yeah! That’s right, why do you have to bother Akaashi?”

Bokuto makes a face, eyebrows rising at Konoha.

“But why are you so against it?”

Konoha lets out a small _meep_ before glancing at Akaashi who quickly saves the day.

“Just your partner right? For…the wedding…” he can barely choke the words out.

“Boyfriend,” Bokuto corrects him cheerily and Akaashi only feels slightly faint, his heart beating, if anymore possible, faster. His palms are starting to sweat so he wipes it on his apron nervously.

“I may or may not have told my parents in advance that I have a boyfriend, _which_ may I add, may or may _not_ exactly have…” Bokuto adds quickly under his breath as he makes a pleading expression.

Konoha is staring at both of them in disbelief, mostly at Bokuto, until the door chime tinkles, signaling another customer in and he steps away from both of them, hands up in surrender.

“You talk about it,” he says and then glaring pointedly at Bokuto, “Don’t bother him.”

Bokuto blinks as Konoha stomps off with a tray and then looks at Akaashi pleadingly.

“You’re not exactly being thorough about this,” Akaashi tells him, putting a hand on his hip.

Bokuto grins. “Oh! Oh, yeah, hold on,” he fishes something out of his bag and sets it on the counter for Akaashi to see.

It’s a sparkly, shimmery paper with fancy writing on the front that ends with a small owl on the period.

_Kurofuku & Bokuto Nuptials._

“Please, please Akaashi!” Bokuto begs, hands together in pleading. “Be my plus one, my partner, my boyfriend for one day!”

 _I’ll do it any day._ Akaashi studies him for a moment before swiping the wedding invitation off the counter.

“Hmm.” He hums.

 

“Ah, I love the sight of regret.”

Akaashi hears Oikawa chirp as he passes by. He’s currently slumped over the table, having skipped helping the others close the café to sulk at his decisions. He’s not even morose about having consented to this. He’s just morose because he actually has to _go through_ this.

It’s painful business.

“Don’t be mean, Oikawa, he’s trying.” Akaashi hears Sugawara’s soft voice somewhere around. At least someone is kind.

“You know, you could’ve prevented this,” Oikawa says to his direction and Akaashi lifts his head from his arms to make a small frown.

“Until you’re there, it’s kind of hard to decline.”

“Didn’t Konoha whip something up?” Oikawa points to Konoha, standing a few tables away talking on the phone.

“He’s busy with his boyfriend.” Akaashi rolls his eyes.

Konoha whips his head around, scowling.

“Shut up,” he hisses before turning back to his phone going, “Sorry about that, kitty, you were saying…?”

“Of course.” Oikawa muses as Sugawara giggles.

Akaashi wrings his fingers. “It’s not like I can say no anyway. It’s too easy to say yes.”

Oikawa wiggles his eyebrows teasingly.

“Such a good offer too, right?” Oikawa turns around to the rest of the staff and suddenly exclaims, “WHO WANTS TO BET AKAASHI WILL SPILL THE BEANS IN A WEEK’S TIME?”

There are a several following shouts of putting in bets and Akaashi groans into his hands.

“You’re idiots,” he mumbles.

Oikawa glances back at him with a wink. “Hey, if anything you’re still friends right? Relax, you’ll make it through this one.”

_If it was that easy._

It isn’t that easy.

Akaashi finds himself not relaxing at all, just two days later he finds himself being dragged around by Bokuto to some boutique he declared moments ago though Akaashi wasn’t really listening.

“So, will you explain to me why you’re pushing me around on my day off?” Akaashi deadpans on the way there and Bokuto laughs amusedly sending sparks across Akaashi’s chest.

“To buy suits, silly!” Bokuto says this as though this is the most obvious thing.

Akaashi blinks. “I’m sure I have one at home—”

Bokuto waves a hand flippantly.

“Don’t be ridiculous. _I_ don’t and _I_ have to match with my boyfriend, right?” he grins at Akaashi and words completely leave him. His face may feel hot as lit coal but he’s definitely not blushing.

Definitely not.

“Th-That’s really unnecessary,” Akaashi manages to stammer but Bokuto ignores it as they pull up outside the shop Bokuto had been yelling about on the phone this morning.

“Of course not, come on!” Bokuto tells him and Akaashi’s hands feel warm as Bokuto takes them as he pulls him inside.

 

 _This might be a mistake_. Akaashi didn’t realize the eventual problem of fitting into different suits, that he has to see Bokuto _in_ them and he doesn’t know if there’s still an appropriate time to bolt away.

 _It’s okay_. He breathes out slowly. He’s seen Bokuto shirtless all the time, he can take on a formal looking Bokuto any day with no sweat.

This does not mean his heart doesn’t stop running as he thinks of Bokuto with his hair down, a very rare occasion, to fit the formal attire.

This does not mean his stomach doesn’t stop spinning when Bokuto steps out of the fitting room exclaiming one of his loud HEY HEYs, wearing a well fitted black toned suit, his bowtie the same gold as his eyes and Akaashi’s stomach does a couple of flips, certainly.

He opens his mouth to say something and then shuts it again before he can let Oikawa win his bet.

Bokuto does one of his ridiculous poses in front of Akaashi, hands on his hips and looking smug.

“How’s it?” he asks aloud.

Akaashi spaces out for a second as he stares at a flyaway strand of hair on the side of Bokuto’s head and tentatively with a slightly shaking hand, he leans up on his seat and reaches out a hand to pat down the lock of hair.

Bokuto stiffens and then relaxes with a chuckle a second later, patting his hair sheepishly.

“It looks…” Akaashi starts, clearing his throat. _Dashing._ “Great. It looks great on you.”

Bokuto smiles. “I think it would look beautiful with you instead.”

Akaashi’s heart skips a beat or two and he’s immediately on his feet trying to shake away the tingly feeling of satisfaction.

“Right,” Akaashi mumbles, covering his mouth with the back of his palm, neck warmer than usual. “I’ll try one on then.”

 

Akaashi can’t really decide if trying on one with a dull gold vest was a good idea what with the slight murmurs going around when he gets out of the fitting room.

“Akaashi, you look amazing!” Bokuto cheers. Well at least someone’s happy.

Akaashi pretends to be busy with his tie.

“Huh,” he mumbles as Bokuto smacks his back enthusiastically.

“I told you it would look beautiful on—!” Bokuto declares loudly.

Akaashi pushes him away playfully, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I get it already.”

Later, Bokuto sidles next to him, too close for Akaashi’s palms not to sweat as Bokuto leans down to whisper in his ear conspirationally, “I swear I heard at least one person back there wondering if you’re single.”

“Thankfully I’m not at the moment, aren’t I?” Akaashi retorts and feels wonderful when he sees Bokuto’s pink cheeks.

 

They almost get lost on the way to the wedding despite the fact that it’s held on the grounds of the Bokuto family’s enormous residence.

(“I swear there are more roads and turns now than there were when I still lived here!” Bokuto insisted as Akaashi had resigned himself to seeing another dead end.

“When was the last time you visited your family?” Akaashi sighs.

“…New Year’s Eve.”

“ _Bokuto._ ”)

Nevertheless, they make it in time to see the bride walk down the aisle and then someone is ushering them to their seats and a few eyes turn to them. At least they don’t look like a hot mess.

“Thank god my mother didn’t see me,” Bokuto deflates in his chair, exhausted. His hair is pulled back down again and Akaashi has been feeling secretly giddy this entire time. “She’d scalp me, probably.”

“Hmm, where is she?” Akaashi looks around at the guests.

Bokuto sits up and suddenly he’s leaning close to him as he surveys the occupants of the front seats. He hums when he spots his parents and taps Akaashi’s thigh gently.

“There, the second row. My mom’s the one wearing—jesus it’s that hat again…the one with yellow feathers?”

Akaashi laughs softly, covering his mouth with his hand. Bokuto stops to look at him, almost amazed and Akaashi raises an eyebrow.

“What?”

Bokuto’s grin is rather dorky and mischievous.

“Nothing. I don’t get to hear you laugh a lot, you know.”

Akaashi exhales slowly. Then he flicks Bokuto’s forehead softly and his face crumples in a way that makes Akaashi want to laugh again.

He smiles though. “Don’t be so noisy.”

 

Night has fallen when the ceremony ends and the rest of them move to the reception inside the home’s spacious dining area. The long table has been removed; replaced by smaller round tables and chairs for the guests. Akaashi doesn’t have the time to marvel over the sparkling lights or the enormous chandelier. He doesn’t have the time especially when Bokuto’s parents sees them both.

Thankfully, they hound Bokuto first and Akaashi politely waits behind him, his heart pounding.

“Koutarou!” Bokuto’s mother exclaims as she hugs her son, pulling him down to her height. Bokuto’s father follows and the three of them wrap around in a complicated hug.

“I didn’t see you earlier! I thought you wouldn’t come!” Bokuto’s mother says when she lets go, sounding upset.

Bokuto looks sheepish. “It’s kind of a complicated story…haha…but!” he takes Akaashi’s hand to gently pull him closer, glancing into his eyes with a thousand apologies it’s almost amusing, just so he can change the subject of his late attendance. “Remember when I said I wanted you to meet someone special?”

Bokuto’s parents smile at their son politely, if not curious.

 _Oh boy._ Akaashi swallows. This is it. He’s never going back to this side of Japan ever again.

“This is my boyfriend, Keiji,” Bokuto introduces him to his mother and father with such enthusiasm.

Akaashi, on the other hand, is stunned for a few moments.

 _Keiji_. Holy fuck. He was not prepared.

Naturally he’d call him by his first name too right? Right…

He doesn’t get the chance to say hi back because Bokuto’s mother is on him at once, shaking his hand fervently.

“Boyfriend! You’re Koutarou’s boyfriend? Wow, so nice to meet you!” she gushes. “I’m his mother, you can call me Yoi, this is my husband Shima. Are you sure you’re my son’s boyfriend? You’re gorgeous!”

Akaashi quirks a smile, eyeing Bokuto who looks bowled over.

“Koutarou likes mentioning it a lot.” Akaashi says and Yoi laughs heartily. Laughing like this, her resemblance to her son is striking in her features somehow, soft hazel eyes and sharp eyebrows though her hair is brown.

“Does he now?” Shima comments, grinning. “Well everyone would too, I guess.”

They all look at Bokuto who’s fiddling with his fingers.

“I’m very lucky.” He says.

“Well then,” Yoi tells them. “We’ve got time to do introductions later on. Shall we enjoy the reception, meanwhile?”

 

“You see that girl swiping around people’s boutonnières?” Bokuto whispers to Akaashi softly. They’re seated at a round table, alone for now as everyone busies themselves around the newlyweds. Bokuto’s trying to point out to Akaashi the antics of his huge family. Right now, it’s of a little girl who’s trying to nab at the flower pinned at the lapel of one of Bokuto’s uncles.

“Uhuh,” Akaashi hums.

“That’s a niece of mine,” Bokuto says smugly.

“You seem very proud to be the uncle of someone who likes stealing other people’s flowers.”

“Hey now, they are already paid for.”

Akaashi hides a smile with his fingers. “Sure. By the way, you look a lot like your dad.” He eyes Bokuto’s father seated at the first tables, smiling wide and eyes crinkling. His hair is the same wild shade, the same broad shoulders around Bokuto’s mother.

Bokuto is pleasantly surprised.

“Oh…really?” he tilts his head. “I didn’t think so.”

“Well you are so.”

Bokuto looks at him thoughtfully and Akaashi raises his eyebrows.

“I’m trying to imagine you older, like your dad or something,” Bokuto explains, laughing.

Akaashi tucks a strand of his hair behind his ears.

“I wouldn’t know. I haven’t really seen my dad,”

Bokuto jumps after a few seconds of awkward silence.

“Akaashi! I’m so sorry, bad memories? Have some wine—”

Akaashi laughs as Bokuto tries pushing a flute of wine towards him, looking all worried; eyes wide and forehead crinkling.

He takes the wine anyway.

“It’s fine, there’s nothing to be sad about it’s all good.”

Bokuto brightens up like he has an idea.

“You know what, I owe you one for this anyway. I’m gonna set you up.”

Akaashi stares at him dumbly for a few seconds. “You’re gonna what?”

“Set you up! Like on a date,” Bokuto grins. “I know a cousin of mine, she’s very kind so you might like her…”

Akaashi’s palms are somehow sweating again and he sets down the glass he’s holding carefully.

“And she also likes—” Bokuto continues.

“Bokuto-san—”

“I’m sure she’s your type because—”

“I don’t fancy girls.” Akaashi blurts out before Bokuto can say anything else, wringing his fingers under the table.

Bokuto stops midsentence and stays silent for a good few seconds, blinking slowly.

“You…?” he starts and Akaashi quickly cuts him with a, “No,” with a cynical smile.

“Huh—”

“I’m gay.”

Bokuto deflates bit by bit. “Oh.”

Akaashi exhales through his teeth.

“Why do you think I agreed to be your fake boyfriend for one night?”

Bokuto rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

“I just thought well…we’re best friends and…you know I’m bisexual anyway and I just…maybe you were only being kind,”

Akaashi studies him for a moment before grabbing his wine glass and downing what’s left of it in one go.

“I _was_ being kind,” Akaashi says, eyes on his now empty wine glass. He can feel Bokuto staring at him intently. “But you know,” Akaashi smiles again. “You don’t have to set me up because—” _I don’t like them. I like,_ “Well, now you know.”

He looks at him finally before pushing back his chair.

“Excuse me for a moment, I need to go to the restroom.” Akaashi says as he stands and Bokuto starts to stand too, aghast by his actions.

“Akaashi—”

Akaashi waves a hand off. “It’s fine, Bokuto-san. I really do need the restroom.”

He gets the hell out of there before Bokuto can follow.

 

He lied. He doesn’t actually need the restroom; though he did intend to find it for show. However, Akaashi’s mistake comes to his realization when he blearily walks out into the hallway and realizes he has no idea where the restrooms are. And with the several corridors the mansion has, he can’t really ask anyone since they’re all busy at the reception and so by himself, he manages to find the large entrance and he makes his way out to get some air.

Akaashi stays by the porch, hands in his pockets as he watches a few people strolling around the garden, some hand in hand and he clenches his fist.

 _What was I thinking?_  he thinks with gritted teeth.

Bokuto didn’t know because he didn’t _tell_ him did he? Of course he’d think Akaashi would like someone else and he’s only doing this out of kindness because he’s just damn oblivious despite all the unnecessary attention Akaashi gives him it’s really—

Akaashi huffs, thoughts clearing. He can’t think like this, Bokuto is Bokuto after all, he shouldn’t have expected a lot to begin with.

“Keiji?”

Akaashi jumps, swivels around and sees Bokuto’s mother peering at him from the door. She’s tilting her head in thought and immediately, Akaashi’s heart starts doing stressful dancing.

“Was it Keiji? Koutarou’s boyfriend?”

 _Stings_. Akaashi smiles, not exactly reaching his eyes but in the dim light it does not matter.

“Yoi-san,” Akaashi says. “Yes, it’s Keiji.”

Yoi laughs softly, ambling closer to Akaashi.

“Why are you out here? Isn’t Koutarou inside? He didn’t leave you did he?” her face scrunches gently in motherly worry.

Akaashi chuckles, shakes his head.

“No, actually I…” _Got lost on the way to the restroom? Wanted to run away from reality?_ “…wanted some fresh air,” he continues. “I don’t really do well with lots of people for long periods of time.”

Yoi clicks her tongue disapprovingly but looks interested.

“Koutarou forced you to tag along didn’t he?”

Akaashi plays with his fingers.

“Er, it’s not really easy to say no to Koutarou,”

Yoi laughs. “You too, huh?” she sighs contentedly. “My son has that effect on people,” her smile is definitely warmer. “What do you do, Keiji?”

Ah, here it comes. The questions.

Akaashi wants to be as truthful as possible at least.

“I work  at a café back in the city,” he says.

“Ooh, you met Koutarou there?”

Akaashi can’t help but smile fondly at the memory.

“Well…not actually. I met him at the bookstore _across_ the café I work at. I frequent there and he happened to pass by one time.”

Bokuto had went there to buy a book for a little niece of his and happened to bump into Akaashi, literally shoving him against a table of book displays while he waited for Konoha and Fukunaga to finish scouring one section of a shelf. And things led to other things somehow and Akaashi fell quickly in, it’s stupid. A lot more stupid to think about now he’s recalling it.

“Ah, it seems like a cozy memory to you I won’t pry,” Yoi chuckles. “I hope you’re being good to each other.”

Akaashi wonders if fleeting touches and longing looks can be shoved under “good”.

“We’re faring.” Akaashi decides, smiling slightly.

“Oh, Akaa—Keiji, _Mom_?”

Akaashi and Yoi look up and see Bokuto inching towards them, rendered speechless. Akaashi does a little wave.

“Hello, Koutarou! Your beau and I were just enjoying some fresh air,” Yoi says pleasantly and Bokuto looks suspicious.

“She didn’t say anything weird did she?” he asks Akaashi lightheartedly.

Akaashi clears his throat. “Your mother said you once drunkenly threw all your boxers in the lit fireplace.”

Yoi bursts into giggles while Bokuto just looks even more flummoxed.

“Hold on a second, I didn’t do that!”

Yoi pats her son’s shoulder when he approaches. “Sounds like something you’d do, honey,” she tells him casually, giggling. “Okay then, I should go back to your father. Both of you enjoy your night. Especially you, Keiji it’s lovely to see you here.”

“Thank you, Yoi-san,” Akaashi says and Yoi waves at them one last time before she walks back inside.

When she’s gone, Bokuto’s suspicion seems to rise.

“She didn’t do anything weird did she?” he asks Akaashi almost worriedly.

Akaashi rolls his eyes. “Do you doubt your mother? A few questions are no harm.”

“Oh,” Bokuto pats his vest. “Well ah, Akaashi about a while ago—”

Akaashi starts to open his mouth to speak but Bokuto raises a hand to stop him.

“— _I’m sorry_ ,” Bokuto says, looking bashful. “It was carelessly thought and I apologize.”

Warmth fills Akaashi’s chest and he has to look away.

“I told you it’s no problem,” Akaashi mumbles.

_Here is better than none._

Akaashi asks Bokuto to drop him off at the train station on the way home instead.

“Eh?  But I can drop you off to your apartment!” Bokuto complains.

_But then it would feel too real and that’s not fine._

“It’s okay, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi says as he unbuckles his seatbelt. His mission is over, finally. “I can manage.”

Bokuto is pouting at him as he gets out.

“Thank you, it was fun.” Akaashi tells him before he leaves and doesn’t look back.

 

***

 

For some godawful reason, Bokuto suddenly decides to pass by the café every morning when he goes to work, every single day for an entire week. Usually, he’s not as punctual.

“Ha ha! He’s being attentive,” Konoha teases as he passes behind Akaashi holding a mop. Akaashi’s wiping mugs in the counter, scowling.

“He’s not attentive,” Akaashi tells him. Today’s the eighth day of Bokuto’s promptness and Akaashi’s a mess of unmet feelings that he can’t even have a day off to sort.

“He didn’t even know I’m gay.” Akaashi adds.

“Maybe you weren’t being explicit enough,” Oikawa tells him as he arrives with a new batch   of pastries.

Akaashi eyes him for a moment.

“I hate that word,” he deadpans.

Konoha smacks him on the back humourously.

“Now don’t be so grumpy!”

 

It’s easy to be grumpy when Bokuto decides to visit their last shifts too, all comfortable being around them since he knows the entire staff anyway.

He sits at the counter, watching interestedly as Akaashi puts milk into a latte (his hands a little shaky).

“Akaashi, Terushima’s throwing a party tonight,” Bokuto tells him interestedly.

“Good for him,” Akaashi answers automatically.

“Yeah, he asked me to bring guests with me so I’m asking you!”

Akaashi sets the milk down, scowling again. He has absolutely no reason not to go, no excuse he can make up on the spot since it’s their last shift and they’re about to close soon.

“Er,” he starts.

Bokuto points at Konoha who’s manning the cashier at the same time talking to Fukunaga who’s sipping tea at the counter.

“Konoha’s coming too,” Bokuto declares.

Konoha pauses mid conversation to look at Bokuto pointedly.

“Excuse me,”

Bokuto grins, eyeing Fukunaga.

“I’m asking Fukunaga too, of course,”

All eyes land on Fukunaga and he blinks slowly before shrugging.

Konoha scoffs, mostly to Bokuto.

“Fine.”

Bokuto whoops. “See? See? I’m gonna ask Suga and Oikawa too—”

Sugawara looks up at them from one of the coffee machines and he smiles, eyes all crinkly before shaking his head and getting back to his business. Oikawa walks by, having heard his name and whacks Bokuto with a menu.

Bokuto utters a whine while Oikawa goes brightly, “I have a date with Iwa-chan tonight you funny bird,”

Akaashi sighs in defeat. “Alright, fine.”

 

Surprisingly, Terushima’s party proved to be pretty harmless though the drinks were relentless and kept coming and the guests were slowly getting wasted. Akaashi can see a few of them in the porch laughing drunkenly.

Akaashi can make out a few familiar faces though nothing else is more prominent than Bokuto’s gray hair. Akaashi takes a drink and sets the bottle back down on the table. He’s in the living room at the moment, lounging with Fukunaga at his side. The others, Akaashi supposes, are around somewhere among the small crowd littering around Terushima’s apartment and Akaashi’s vision is starting to get fuzzy, the level of noise in the room only giving him a headache. It’s only been a few hours of trying to entertain people who walk up to him and he already wants to go home.

“Akaashi-san,”

Akaashi sits up, looking at Fukunaga with raised eyebrows.

“I’m just going to find Akinori,” Fukunaga says in that quiet manner of his.

Akaashi smiles at him and waves a hand.

“Sure, sure go ahead don’t mind me.”

When Fukunaga leaves, Akaashi stands up, hands in his pockets and makes his way to the door, a little complicated path what with the noisy people on the way so he stays on the sides. A stroke of bad luck almost had him cornered by these people that he steps back and somehow finds himself in the kitchen hallway.

“Akaashi, there you are!”

Akaashi exhales slowly. _You won’t turn around, you won’t turn around—_

He feels Bokuto’s warm hand on his shoulder, turning him around to face him and Akaashi bites the inside of his cheek. Bokuto’s cheeks are a little pink, presumably because of the beer he’s holding in one hand. He doesn’t look _too_ drunk however, which Akaashi takes as a good thing.

“I thought you had left I didn’t see you!” Bokuto continues loudly against the loud music they’re blaring from the speakers. He leans a bit closer to Akaashi so he can hear and Akaashi swallows.

“I’m…er, I’m about to go, actually.” Akaashi tells him.

Bokuto looks flummoxed.

“Eh? But why?”

Akaashi fiddles with his thumbs, placing his hands behind him.

“I don’t really do well with large crowds.”

Bokuto gapes.

“Oh, Aka—”

Akaashi shakes his head. “I don’t mind. I just want to go home. Tell Yuuji I said thanks for having me. Enjoy your night.”

He turns to go, already among the crowd again when he feels a hand grip his arm, forcing him to look back in confusion.

It’s Bokuto and he’s smiling, sending flutters in Akaashi’s chest.

“Let me walk you to the station,” Bokuto says.

Akaashi makes a surprised noise.

“Oh, I,”

And then Bokuto is dragging him by the arm, not even letting him finish as he laughs easily as they make their way out of the crowd.

“I brought you here didn’t I?” Bokuto tells him. “I have to see you out too.”

 _Like a gentleman, Akaashi._ He’d always say.

Akaashi chuckles. “Lead the way, your highness.”

 

It was probably a bad idea for Bokuto to lead the way.

They’re walking on the sidewalk, the midnight air cold enough that little white puffs appear on their breath and Bokuto has tripped twice on the pavement, nearly bringing Akaashi down with him as he’s holding on to him.

Bokuto laughs as Akaashi helps him up, exasperated.

“My, my, that’s the second time,” Bokuto says cheerfully, brushing himself off.

Akaashi makes a face. Bokuto smells like alcohol after all.

“You’re drunk,” Akaashi comments.

Bokuto points at him. “You got me there.”

“Can you ask someone to pick you up? You’re really drunk.”

“Not _that_ much, Akaashi! I remember everything! Hey, so are you!”

Akaashi huffs. “I’m barely even tipsy.”

“Still,” Bokuto hums, suddenly loping his arm around Akaashi’s, pulling him close to him either out of drunkenness or the need for warmth and boy is Akaashi warm all over. “That’s why I need to walk you to the station.”

Bokuto drops  his head on Akaashi’s shoulder and Akaashi can smell cologne on him faintly.

That and the alcohol, it’s dizzying.

“My mom asked me about you the other day,” Bokuto says, his voice going soft.

Akaashi stops breathing.

Bokuto chuckles, not noticing. “She liked you a lot. She actually believed we were together!”

Either Akaashi’s heart is cramping or there are just pins and needles there.

“And she was asking things like, ‘How did you even get him to say yes?’ ‘Where did you take him to dates?’ ‘But he’s so gorgeous, Koutarou!’ like she’s telling me something about my face maybe,”

Akaashi clenches his jaw.

“Oh. W-What did you say?”

“Well I said, ‘Of course he’s gorgeous—!’”

Akaashi shakes his head.

“No, I mean…”

Bokuto leans away to laugh, his eyes crinkling. He lowers his arm down so he’s holding Akaashi’s hand instead.

“Just kidding,” he breathes.

Akaashi looks away, biting the inside of his cheek.

Bokuto swings their hands as they walk, stepping slightly ahead of Akaashi.

“So basically I had to make things up right because she doesn’t know?” Bokuto looks back at him for a second, pouting. “Now, I’m not very creative so don’t laugh.”

Akaashi smiles.

Bokuto grins. “I told her I first took you out on a date in a café because that’s like a generic thing but then I realized, Keiji works in a café!” Bokuto makes expressive gestures with his other hand. The image itself is warming enough.

“So I told her, it’s in another café, Mom! Because I think you would be tired of seeing the same environment if it’s just where you work at right? I told her it went great and we had fun,” Bokuto pauses, glancing back at Akaashi with a tiny smile.

“Do you think you would’ve had fun?”

Akaashi stills, exhaling a nervous huff of laughter.

_Of course. Yes. That’s all I…_

Bokuto looks smug, taking this as assent. “And then I took you to that bookstore you loved and we bought books together.”

Akaashi closes his eyes, Bokuto’s voice lulling him, the warmth of his hand keeping him upright.

“Then we went stargazing because you seem like you’d love that and I think…I think for sure the stars would reflect in your eyes beautifully.”

_Oh no. Why this? Why give me an image to linger on?_

“Then I drove you home afterwards because I wanted to see you off safe after we watched the floating lights,” Bokuto exhales. “I hope that was alright it—”

It wasn’t real anyway. There’s no need for that much detail.

“Akaashi?”

Akaashi’s eyes are glued to the ground, only glancing up again almost not himself, when Bokuto calls his name.

Bokuto looks worried.

“Are you…?”

 _Crying_. Akaashi’s other hand goes to his cheek in horror and feels the wetness there.

 _No. No_. No.

Akaashi sniffs discreetly, wiping at his eyes.

“Sorry, it’s nothing.”

“Did I say something wrong?” Bokuto scowls in worry.

_Nothing’s wrong. You’re just not m—_

“Mine,” Akaashi murmurs. “It’s my problem.”

They’ve stopped walking now and Bokuto smiles at Akaashi gently. Akaashi wants to run away.

“You can tell me,” Bokuto offers. “You can tell me all about your problems we’re—” _friends aren’t we?_

“I’m in love with you,” Akaashi finds himself breathing. He wipes at his eyes again, sniffing. “ _I’m in love with you._ ”

Akaashi doesn’t dare look up at him but he feels Bokuto squeezing his hand.

“Aka—”

“Don’t make me imagine about those things, it gets my hopes up,” Akaashi sniffs. “I’ll probably regret this in the morning.”

Bokuto feels as though the alcohol has immediately abated in his system.

“Akaashi, you—”

Akaashi gasps. _DID HE JUST—_

“Will definitely regret this in the morning.” He mumbles to himself. “I-I’m sorry Bokuto-san I,” he walks back, straining against Bokuto’s hand. _Let me go._

“Akaashi, talk to me,”

Bokuto is squeezing his hand, not letting him go but Akaashi strains away from him, ripping his hand from his hold forcefully as he walks away briskly.

“Aka—”

“Akaashi?”

Akaashi looks up to where he’s going and sees Konoha staring at him, perplexed and raising his eyebrows. Fukunaga is behind him, tilting his head.

“Ah,” Akaashi says.

Konoha’s gaze goes from Bokuto who’s looking pretty jarred somehow then to Akaashi whose eyes look red.

 _Oh boy._ “Hey,” Konoha goes, tentatively.

Bokuto takes a few steps towards them and Akaashi’s eyes widen. Suddenly he’s dragging Konoha and Fukunaga away by the arm, softly hissing, _Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go_ under his breath.

“Wha—Hey what’s going—” Konoha complains meanwhile Fukunaga looks startled.

Bokuto doesn’t bother chasing them, conflict in his eyes and Konoha waves at him, almost in pity as he mouths _sorry._

 

Little owl and cat figurines are staring at him on the overhead shelf above the TV. It wouldn’t have been so disturbing if there weren’t so many of them.

“So like, you couldn’t have just, maybe, just a suggestion! Talked about it, probably?” Konoha’s voice floats from the kitchen, being extremely sarcastic.

Akaashi covers his face with his hands. Konoha and Fukunaga had forced him inside his apartment after Akaashi had dragged them both away from Bokuto in a considerable distance. Fukunaga’s been bringing out blankets and wrapping them around Akaashi in comfort.

“I panicked,” Akaashi finally mumbles.

“YOU KNOW YOU MADE OIKAWA WIN HIS BET!”

Akaashi groans audibly.

Fukunaga hums, curling up beside him on the sofa among the small mound of pillows.

“There, there, Akinori’s making soup for you,” he says.

Akaashi removes his hands from his face and scowls.

“I’m not sick.”

Fukunaga shrugs. “Actually it’s for us three,” he blinks at Akaashi. “But because Akinori’s making it, you can have it all.”

Akaashi’s still trying to weigh what that’s supposed to mean when Konoha comes out wearing a floral apron and waving around a ladle.

“What’s that supposed to mean!” he demands, glaring at Fukunaga who looks unfazed.

“I love all of you but your soup—”

“ _Shouhei_. I _trusted_ you…”

“I dislike getting diarrhea.”

Akaashi lets them bicker for a while, avoiding thoughts of his impending doom that he’s going to be facing sometime.

“You know you’re going to have to talk to him eventually.” Konoha says quietly.

Akaashi stays silent until he exhales.

“I don’t think I’m going to be seeing him in a while.”

 

***

 

He doesn’t.

A week passes then another and Akaashi hasn’t seen not even a wisp of Bokuto despite the fact that he works just a block away. Akaashi reasons to himself that maybe this is a normal Bokuto response. It was Akaashi who walked away after all. Perhaps Bokuto was not expecting it. Maybe he needs time to think about it first. Maybe he only thinks of Akaashi as a friend. Maybe he’s horrified Akaashi feels more than that? The possibilities are endless and they get more horrific each time.

Much to Akaashi’s miserable irony, everyone around him suddenly seems to be exuding a lot of love in annoying quantities. Suddenly, Konoha and Fukunaga’s quiet domesticity is a loud yell whenever Fukunaga comes by with his work. Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s loving teasing always seem to catch Akaashi’s eye and Sugawara seems to be giving more fond looks to the black-haired businessman always sitting by the door.

It’s maddening. He only wants some peace and quiet.

Akaashi is one of the early birds the next day, preferring to prepare shop before the ceaseless flirting rather than doing so right in the middle of it. It’s also officially the start of the third week of not seeing Bokuto.

It makes him grumpy. It also makes him drop the sign board he’s putting up at the entrance with much more gusto than needed and it lands on Akaashi’s big toe.

“SH— _Fu—_ ” Akaashi hisses half curses through his teeth, already gracing the morning with swearing.

“Um, excuse me, are you already open?” someone asks.

Akaashi turns around on instinct, an automatic customer service-y smile already on his face. _Shit_ , I hate this morning. _Ow,_ my big toe.

“Good morning ma’am, yes we just opened you can…” Akaashi stops, the words on his mouth die from surprise when he sees their first customer who looks as surprised as he is.

“Oh my,” She says. “Keiji?” Bokuto’s mother gasps daintily in pleasant surprise.

Akaashi laughs nervously in reflex.

“Y-Yoi-san,”

“It is you!” she exclaims in delight. “What a great coincidence! Koutarou hasn’t mentioned you in a while,”

_Haha. I haven’t seen him in a while._

Akaashi rubs the back of his neck.

“Koutarou is often busy,” He reasons. “Understandably.”

Yoi smiles brilliantly, completely enamored.

“Well I did hear it gets busy at his office sometimes…”

Akaashi clears his throat.

“Shall I get you a table?”

 

Yoi is more than happy to supply most of the conversation as Akaashi finds her one of the comfortable seats since she’s the first customer anyway.

Akaashi’s smiling and nodding along and he catches his co-worker’s eyes at the counter and they all look back at him with curious eyes but then go back to their business. Konoha however, quirks a brow, all sly and mouths _Who’s that?_

Making sure Yoi doesn’t see, Akaashi quickly mouths back, _Bokuto’s mother_ in alarm and Konoha starts snickering behind the cash register.

“So this is where you work!” Yoi gushes, not seeing the glare Akaashi is sending to Konoha’s way. “You did tell me you worked at a café but I didn’t know it was this one, it’s a lucky chance,”

She sounds really happy and Akaashi doesn’t really want to interrupt this short span of happiness so he hasn’t managed to insert a _would you like to order_ just yet.

“It’s quite close to where Koutarou works too,” Yoi adds.

Akaashi pauses. “Yeah,” And even softer, “That’s why he comes here often.”

Yoi laughs softly. “You kids these days,” she comments as though Akaashi isn’t almost 25 years old. “Ah, I’ll have some tea, please, Keiji. A little honey would be nice too.

“I’ll give Koutarou your love for you when I see him later, Keiji!” is the last thing Yoi announces to Akaashi before she leaves in a twinkle of door chimes.

Akaashi’s palms sweat.

And then his co-workers are suddenly scrambling towards him despite that there are already a few customers around.

“That was his _mom?_ ” Oikawa gasps, the loudest.

“He sure doesn’t look a lot like his mom,” Sugawara muses.

“Maybe his dad?”

“It probably has to do with the face shape.”

“Oh wait, you know what you’re right.”

“ _I should be over it,_ you’re thinking,” Konoha sidles close to Akaashi to whisper into his ear annoyingly. “But then the mother ship comes and everything comes crashing back down right?”

Akaashi looks at Konoha’s raised, smug eyebrows and wonders if he’ll ever forgive him if Akaashi shaves them in his sleep.

“You’re so fucked,” Konoha adds helpfully, patting Akaashi’s shoulder.

Akaashi recalls Oikawa pretending to not recall the bet he made weeks ago for Akaashi’s comfort and Akaashi knows he’s being nice, he’s grateful, but then Oikawa’s with Iwaizumi and his heart curdles.

Akaashi exhales what breath he has in his lungs and unties his apron from his waist and dumps it on Konoha’s head.

“I’m using my break.”

 

Bokuto’s phone beeping makes him petulant and he swipes it off the table before it can hit the coffee cup he’s been nursing miserably for the past half an hour. The paper work he’s laid out on the small table that he’s been blatantly ignoring is only making his thoughts feel more crowded and if anything, his heart even heavier.

It’s a message from his mother though and he can’t exactly ignore that. He unlocks his phone as he takes a sip of coffee.

 

[10:04 am] Received: _Mom_

Hi hon! I saw Keiji today! You didn’t tell me he worked close by!

 

Bokuto reads it while taking a sip out of his cup and coffee goes down the wrong way when he finds out. Bokuto pushes back his chair, coughing as he sets both the coffee and his phone on the table in sudden panic. The movement tilts his coffee cup and it falls on the floor, splashing coffee everywhere.

“Damn it,” Bokuto hisses.

Futakuchi is immediately on the scene, clad with his green apron on and mop in one hand and the other at his hip and he stares at Bokuto unamused and a little contemptuous at the extra work he has to do.

“I hate black coffee,” Bokuto grimaces.

Futakuchi waves his free hand around, making a face.

“Then why are you _here?_ You’re in a café for chrissake—”

Familiar hurried steps and an even more familiar whack on the head is heard when Moniwa zooms towards them in barely a few seconds flat.

“ _Kenji_ ,” he admonishes, pushing Futakuchi back as he takes hold of the mop and furiously wipes the floor. “Be nice, he’s going through something!”

Bokuto runs a hand across his face.

“I’m not going through something!”

Moniwa smiles at him gently, as though treating a sick patient.

Or a distressed child.

“Oh, don’t worry! I understand, Bokuto,” Moniwa says. “You don’t just bother coming all the way here, rather far from where you stay when there isn’t something bothering you.”

“Babe, he insulted our fucking coffee again—”

“ _Kenji._ ”

Bokuto swallows and fiddles with his fingers.

“I-It’s nothing big…I’ll just do…my work to get it out of my head for now…”

Moniwa is still smiling as he’s pushing his fiancé back to the counter.

“Sure, sure! Call me when you need anything.”

 _I don’t think you can help._ Bokuto thinks, a picture of Akaashi’s distraught expression in his head. What was he to him, a friend? Does he still consider Bokuto a friend now? Bokuto should have said something. Something that would’ve made the situation easier.

 _But do I like him?_ Does he like him because he’s his friend? Does he like him in a way more than that? Does he like him because he’s kind and compassionate and always willing to help?

What could he have said, does he like him because he likes him back?

 

 _I’m going to have to see him some time,_ is what Bokuto reasons to himself as he’s standing outside the entrance of Konoha’s café, hesitant to push the door open just in case _his_ is the first face he’ll see and his knees might give way.

But he thinks _I’m going to have to see him some time,_ again, and once more and over and he finally pushes the door, the tinkle of door chimes seemingly very loud.

There are no immediate eyes turning to his direction until Sugawara walks by and sees him.

“Hi, Bokuto! Long time no see,” he says, still as bright as Bokuto remembers.

Bokuto jumps. “S-Suga—”

Sugawara grins. “Can I get you a table? I think there are some in front,” he points and Bokuto’s gaze follows his hand and he catches sight of the counter, his heart pounding in his chest.

He’s not there. Somehow, it only makes Bokuto even more nervous.

“I, uh,” he stammers.

Sugawara raises his eyebrows.

“Ah! Are you looking for Akaashi? I think he’s still using his break. You can ask Konoha if you want.”

Bokuto raises his eyebrows.

“Okay, thank you.”

Sugawara smiles at him once more before walking off and leaves Bokuto no choice but to go talk to Konoha. He’s walking to the register when he spies someone better and practically runs to his table.

“ _Fukunaga_ ,” Bokuto wheezes and Fukunaga looks up at him, startled.

And then he relaxes. “Oh, hi. Where have you been?”

Bokuto nods earnestly. “I get it.  But can you tell me—”

“WHOA, HEY!”

Fukunaga doesn’t even look up; he immediately goes back to his work when Konoha runs toward Bokuto and grabs him by the shoulders.

“YOU’RE ALIVE!” he says excitedly.

“Funny you say that because—”

“Hey, your mom was here earlier,” Konoha interrupts.

Bokuto flushes in embarrassment.

“I know that’s why I…”

“And she talked to Akaashi the entire time!” Konoha chuckles in amusement.

 _She what?_ Bokuto feels mortification with every second he’s standing there.

Konoha waves a hand flippantly, oblivious of Bokuto’s reddening face.

“And he used up his break so early afterwards! I haven’t seen him yet but if he comes back late I’ll hide all of his black tea stash.”

“Can you tell me where…?”

Konoha pauses and slowly smiles, looking all sneaky.

“Ahh…” he snickers. “He’s probably at that bookstore across the str—”

Bokuto doesn’t hear the rest of Konoha’s words, thoughts buzzing loudly in his head as he sprints out of the café.

 

The bookstore is warm and cozy when Bokuto walks in. He comes by here sometimes for supplies though he hasn’t really been here enough to know the cashiers, but somehow he’d ended up having more friends than he used to have before coming here.

No one is at the counter but a few people are lingering around in the first floor. _He’s_ not here so it can only mean one thing.

Bokuto’s heart should not be pounding this hard as he walks up to the next floor. This is an ordinary thing, meeting his friend and he’s going to be jolly and Akaashi will nod to his whims with a small smile, it’s a win-win.

However when he spots Akaashi perusing one of the shelves with a critical expression on his face, forehead a little scrunched and he’s biting his lip, Bokuto breaks into cold sweat.

Akaashi’s turned slightly away from the stairs so he doesn’t see Bokuto come up immediately. But what was Bokuto waiting for? He’s just standing there, fiddling with his thumbs.

There’s no need to be so awkward— _He looks really nice today—_ He’s known that from the start, he’s not _blind_ after all— _Does his hair ever look like that before?_

_I’m in love with you, Bokuto-sa—_

Bokuto steps backward involuntarily and with a yelp, he accidentally bumps against the table of book displays, upsetting the arrangement as a few books fall on the ground.

_Funny this seemed to have happened before…_

Bokuto grumbles under his breath and when he looks up, Akaashi is staring at him, a little wide-eyed in surprise.

“H-h-h,” Bokuto wheezes. “Hi, Akaashi!”

Akaashi stares at him for a moment and takes a book out of the shelf, toys it with hands.

“Hello, Bokuto-san,”

_How is he so calm!! How is he doing this—_

Bokuto clears his throat.

“How’ve you been?”

Akaashi tilts his head.

“I’ve been well. You?” _I haven’t seen you in a while_ is what he sounds like to Bokuto’s ears.

“Yes. I mean—Okay. I’m okay,” Bokuto laughs weakly. “I heard my mother came by and saw you.”

Akaashi’s minute smile appears.

“She did. It was pretty funny actually if not shocking. She didn’t say anything embarrassing about you though, so it’s okay,”

Bokuto makes a face, self-conscious.

“I didn’t think she’d find you,”

Akaashi puts the book back to the shelf and leans against it, arms crossed nonchalantly.

“I don’t mind.”

Bokuto finally musters a wider smile and his chest is infinitely feeling lighter.

“Konoha told me you’re on your break,”

“Uhuh. I think I’m already pretty late getting back. I can already hear his usual threats.”

Bokuto laughs. “He did say something about your tea.”

Akaashi groans. “Of course. Thanks for telling me,” he straightens up. “I should get going.”

Bokuto finds himself not moving, frozen. Was that it? _Was that it?_

But Akaashi is already going down the stairs, sounding as though he’s in a hurry and Bokuto’s heart starts pounding. That’s right, he’s got to—he’s here to say…

“Akaashi!” Bokuto calls after him, running down the stairs and only stops when Akaashi pauses and turns around.

“Hm?” Akaashi hums.

And maybe, maybe it’s a trick of the light or the fact that he hasn’t seen him in a while but Akaashi’s soft expression and raised eyebrow of inquiry is doing wonders to Bokuto’s head.

“Can we talk?” Bokuto asks him.

There’s a flash of surprise in Akaashi’s expression that came and went so fast Bokuto wonders if he imagined it. Akaashi looks away.

“Aren’t we talking?”

Bokuto’s hand tightens on the stair railing.

“I-I mean somewhere else,” he swallows. “Somewhere we can sit down and talk. Alone. We haven’t, um, I haven’t talked to you in a while.”

Akaashi sighs and Bokuto blinks in surprise.

“Okay,” Akaashi says, looking at his feet.

“Oh. Okay?”

There’s a second of a smile on Akaashi’s face.

“Yeah. After my last shift,” Akaashi clears his throat and turns away. “See you, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto’s hands are shaking slightly as he watches Akaashi walk out of the store, disappearing when he crosses back to the café and he realizes the reason why when he covers his mouth with the back of his hand—his heart is pounding, knees weak.

“Yeah.” Bokuto mumbles to himself, smiling.

 

Akaashi doesn’t know how he makes it back to the café without collapsing. His hands are definitely shaking and he feels like his face caught a fever on its own as he wobbly makes his way to the back counter, ignoring all the “Oh, hey Akaashi you’re back!”s, not meaning to be rude but he feels like death is just around the corner.

Akaashi’s at the back when Konoha comes out of the kitchen and sees him.

“Hey welcome ba—what’s wrong with your face?” Konoha asks quizzically.

Akaashi expression twitches.

“Nothing’s wrong with my face.” He squeaks.

Konoha snorts. “Yeah, totally. Did you know who came by earlier?”

He plays dumb. “Oh, who?”

“Bokuto of course! Didn’t you see hi…,” Konoha leans close to inspect Akaashi’s reddening cheeks that happen so rarely. Akaashi doesn’t meet his eye and certainly does not watch the sly grin that appears on Konoha’s face.

“Ah, okay,” Konoha says.

“Don’t.” Akaashi frowns.

Konoha shrugs. “I just want things to be okay.”

“‘Course it is.” Akaashi tells him before pushing past to change back into his uniform.

 

Akaashi can distinctly see the glint of Bokuto’s car outside the café just as his shift ends and Oikawa nearly leaps at him had Akaashi not stepped out of the way.

“Akaashi! Oh my god my eyes are playing tricks on me but—” Oikawa gushes.

Akaashi buttons his coat up to his collar and patiently waits for Oikawa to finish before he takes his bag and smiling tightly.

“Yeah, I see him too. Bye.” Akaashi says and once he’s sure that Oikawa has heard it, he walks away, casually waving goodbye to the rest of them.

He hears one last _holy shit_ from Oikawa before he closes the door behind him and takes a step out, the cold night air kissing his cheeks.

There’s a honk and Akaashi sees Bokuto grinning and waving at him from the driver’s seat and for a moment, time stops for Akaashi like it always does.

 _He’s my friend again._ Akaashi thinks as he waves back.

 _I am not selfish._ He thinks as he takes a step forward.

 

“Would you explain why it was necessary for you to whisk me away from the café only to bring me to another one?” Akaashi wants to know.

Bokuto cuts the engine and they both look out at the green and white lights of Moniwa’s café.

“A new set up to look at for a change,” Bokuto tells him cheerfully.

“It’s still the same coffee smell.”

“That’s comforting isn’t it?”

“It’s two blocks away.”

“Yeah! And it’s great, I promise. Not that I’m comparing!”

Akaashi shakes his head in amusement.

 

The café isn’t that much bigger compared to Konoha’s though it’s still rather beautiful. Bokuto walks ahead, Akaashi who’s more unfamiliar, lags behind.

“Ah, it’s you again!” A waiter comes up to them, a green apron tied around his waist. He has a sharp, teasing expression on his face as he points at Bokuto. “Have you solved your problem?”

Akaashi raises his eyebrows.

“F-Futakuchi,” Bokuto rubs the back of his neck and Futakuchi catches Akaashi’s eye and waves cheerfully.

“Are you the problem?” Futakuchi asks him with enthusiasm and Akaashi is a little floored.

“I, er, don’t understand…,”

Bokuto’s suddenly in motion.

“Nothing! It’s nothing, don’t mind him!” he exclaims, laughing as he pulls Akaashi away and they both walk forward, leaving Futakuchi behind who looks smug.

“Let’s find a table!” Bokuto says, far too enthusiastic than anything.

“Bokuto-san—” Akaashi starts and he hears Futakuchi catching up on them.

“There’s a nice one near the window if you follow me,” Futakuchi tells them, suddenly polite as he skips on ahead this time.

“Well he’s eccentric,” Akaashi comments, smiling.

Bokuto puts his face in his hands.

 

They take one of the front row tables at the window and Futakuchi has a smirk on his face albeit friendly.

“So, what would you like to order?” Futakuchi asks them, beaming.

Bokuto is eyeing Futakuchi, a little unsure.

“Black tea for me.” Akaashi says.

“I’ll have a drip,” Bokuto adds.

Futakuchi looks at him doubtfully. “You hate our coffee,”

“ _KENJI_ ,” There’s a sudden distressed shout from the counter and Futakuchi stiffens and turns sheepish the next second.

“Right, right one black tea, one coffee, I’ll be right back!”

Futakuchi practically bolts out of there and he’s met with another person at the counter who’s smaller than him though he looks like he has authority.

“It’s okay. They’re together, they’ll be fine.” Bokuto says, relaxing and Akaashi laughs softly, looking at him.

“They are, huh?”

 _Laughing._ Bokuto stares, fiddling with his thumbs.

“Hmm,” he starts. “Akaashi,”

He knows what’s coming. It’s meant to happen isn’t it?

“What is it?” Akaashi says.

“I want to know…that night at Terushima’s party,” Bokuto continues, slowly. “Did you mean it?”

Akaashi pauses—and then he can’t help it, he laughs again.

_Did I mean it? He’s actually asking if I did mean it?????_

Bokuto looks troubled. “Why are you laughi—”

“You’re actually asking me if I meant what I said?” Akaashi purses his lips, somehow finding this funny.

This is the time he can say he didn’t.

This is the time he can deny and have what they used to have.

This is the time he might have him back again.

This time, it’s just tiring.

“Of course I meant what I said,” Akaashi says through clenched fists. “I could always deny it. But that would be lying.”

Bokuto’s expression is soft, thoughtful.

“You never usually lie to me.”

“I never lied.” Akaashi counters. “You never asked.”

Bokuto doesn’t reply, looking as though he’s still thinking about it. And Akaashi doesn’t want this. He doesn’t want to be weighed over.

“Have you been thinking about it?” he asks instead, looking down at his hands so he doesn’t have to see. He doesn’t wait for an answer as he continues, “You don’t have to. This isn’t some pressure test on your emotions I only said it because it’s mine.”

“It’s not like that.”

That makes Akaashi look up. Bokuto’s cheeks are pink like he’s shy.

“Why?” Bokuto wants to know.

There are stubborn butterflies in Akaashi’s chest.

“Why do you look for the person you’re most comfortable with in a crowd?” Akaashi tells him, smiling. “Why do you like talking to them? Why did I agree to your favor? There’s no poetic justice for it really. There’s no ‘why’ it’s just there.”

Bokuto’s eyes widen, in awe, in flattery maybe but—

_My chest is so warm._

“Hello~” Futakuchi appears, tray in hand and grin on his face. “Didn’t want to interrupt you earlier, fixing your problems or whatever. Here’s your tea and your coffee that you will not spill,” He places both drinks on the table, eyeing Bokuto intensely much to Akaashi’s amusement.

“Okay, enjoy,” Futakuchi says, pleasantly. He eyes Akaashi quizzically and then saying, “You smell like coffee,” before walking away.

Akaashi smiles to himself, turning his gaze to Bokuto who laughs weakly.

“Do I?”

 

Bokuto drives him back.

(“To the train station, please.” Akaashi had insisted.

Doesn’t he always?)

_So it’s not real._

“Thank you for driving me back, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi tells Bokuto, unbuckling his seatbelt.

“Sure,” Bokuto says. “Are you sure here is fine…?”

Akaashi smiles before getting out of the car.

“Of course it is,” he says. “Good night.” He turns away.

Bokuto finds himself reaching for him.

“Wait, Akaashi—”

Akaashi pauses halfway, looking back at him, tilting his head.

Bokuto rubs the back of his neck, embarrassed.

“I was just wondering if it was okay if uh, I can still come to the café. To talk.”

Akaashi blinks and then he’s chuckling. “You’re very silly. Of course you can. You’re still a customer aren’t you? Konoha would love to see you.”

_Relief. Relief, relief._

“Ah,” Bokuto mutters.

Akaashi nods, acknowledging him.

“See you soon.”

He will. He definitely will.

 

***

 

Akaashi supposes this is okay.

“…Akaashi, and then I swear he swear he was glaring at him!” Bokuto explains expressively, sitting at the counter seats, laptop open on the table and is in the throes of relating a work incident that Akaashi didn’t really catch up on.

“Shut up, Bokuto,” Konoha intones, standing by the coffee machine.

“Who knew that Kageyama would be a terrifying manager? It’s great though the other employees have started working much better,” Bokuto continues anyway.

Akaashi snorts. “He should tell you off too then,”

Bokuto grabs his laptop. “Heey! He can’t tell off the person who hired him,” he grins smugly.

“I pity him.” Konoha sighs.

Akaashi shakes his head, sympathetically.

It’s been a week since then and they’ve both made no mention of it, there wasn’t any need to unless they wanted to continue keeping the awkward atmosphere. But now, Akaashi can look at him with the same amused smile and Bokuto’s exuberant attitude is back and Akaashi considers this is better. This is okay.

“So,” Konoha sidles next to Akaashi when Bokuto leaves for work, taking a towel to help dry the mugs Akaashi is holding.

Akaashi eyes him dubiously.

“Did you both ever have closure with the thing you both agreed on a month back since you’re obviously just friends again?” Konoha continues smoothly.

“No need for closure when nothing ever started.” Akaashi says, keeping his voice even.

Konoha raises an eyebrow. “And his parents?”

Akaashi frowns.

“Akinori?” Fukunaga peeks into the counter, calling out softly. “I’m going.”

Konoha brightens, turning around.

“Oh, hi sure. Take care!”

 _What they don’t know won’t hurt them._ Akaashi thinks bitterly.

 

“Ah, Bokuto,”

Bokuto stops mid-step just outside his office and smiles at his secretary.

“Hello, Shirofuku what is it?”

Shirofuku smiles at him sleepily.

“Your father is looking for you,” she points a thumb towards his office and Bokuto waves gratefully.

“Ah! Is that so, I’ll be right in then.”

His father is standing by his shelves when he walks in, looking at the photographs lined there. He’s seen those before, Bokuto’s sure. There are family pictures there, pictures of Bokuto’s travels, memorable moments.

“Hi Dad,” Bokuto says brightly, sidling up next to him.

Shima doesn’t reply, looking at the pictures thoughtfully.

“Hmm, you don’t seem to have any photos of that boyfriend of yours,” he remarks like this is a problem. “Won’t he feel bad?”

Bokuto laughs, surprised and feels a spark running in his veins.

“That’s odd coming from you.”

“Well seeing the way you look at him would make me think I might be seeing more of him in the future.”

Bokuto feels his cheeks flush, easily embarrassed and Shima laughs good naturedly.

“Don’t be embarrassed,” Shima says. “You do things your own way.”

Bokuto grins sheepishly. “Thanks, Dad. Why did you stop by?”

“Ah yes, I was just telling Shirofuku earlier about that new company who might want to partner…”

 

“Akaashi,”

Akaashi looks up from the cash register and sees Sugawara peering at him instead of a customer.

“Oh. What’s up?”

“There’s a customer here who keeps looking your way,” Sugawara points over his shoulder discreetly. “And he just asked me about you so if ever he comes up here and bothers you, you can shoo him away, alright?”

Akaashi gazes up from underneath his eyelashes to the guy Sugawara’s pointing at. He’s sitting at the farthest corner of the café, not staring now but probably was earlier. He doesn’t look rather threatening however albeit he comes off rugged what with his black hair in an undercut.

“It’s fine,” Akaashi tells Sugawara. “I’ve handled people like that.”

“Yeah? Well if he bothers you, ask Lev to kick him out.”

Akaashi laughs. “Lev’s a cook, not a bouncer. I’ll be fine.”

He expects the guy to have some decency at least.

Or not.

When Akaashi’s putting out a new batch of pastries later on, crouching down as he puts in the tray, he hears a throat clear from above and he looks up to green eyes looking at him with a playful air.

Guy’s got guts.

Akaashi straightens and puts on his best smile.

“Need anything?” he asks pleasantly.

“My name’s Yoichi,” The guy proceeds easily, ignoring the question. “But you can call me tonight.”

It takes a few seconds to set in and Akaashi stares at him, not batting an eye, unimpressed.

Jesus. Really?

“The line’s busy.” He deadpans and moves away from the display to the coffee machines where the lattes are waiting to be filled.

Yoichi follows him, laughing lightheartedly.

“Wait! Wait, okay I’m sorry it was just a joke.”

“I’m glad you had fun.” Akaashi supplies, trying to zone him out as he focuses on what he’s doing.

“Akaashi, right?” Yoichi wants to know. He’s still beaming hopefully.

Sometimes nametags can be an inconvenience.

“That’s right.” Akaashi says anyway.

Yoichi chuckles. “Sorry. I just can’t think of any other outstanding way to get your number.”

_What makes you think I’ll give it out that easily?_

“I told you the line’s busy.” One more cup and he can go hide in the kitchen until this boy leaves.

Yoichi looks at him thoughtfully. He’s acting pretty warmly for someone who’s got an undercut and three piercings in one ear.

“Oh. Are you not available?”

Bokuto’s dumb face shows up in his mind the moment the question is aired and Akaashi almost spills the latte in his hand.

Akaashi sighs.

“Yes I am but I told you,” Akaashi sets the cup down and looks at Yoichi again. He’s still smiling. _Taller than me._ “I’m afraid that line’s not gonna be open for quite some time.”

Yoichi blinks and watches as Akaashi waves at him one last time before disappearing to the kitchen.

 

It’s not like he likes texting people anyway. Calling is better and less work. There are only a handful of people Akaashi’s actually willing to type in words for and usually it’s—

 

[9:45 PM] Received: _Bokuto-san_

Akaashi I need help with something!!!

 

Akaashi’s rubbing his hair with a towel when he sees the message, having just gotten out of bath. He raises an eyebrow as he reads it.

 

[9:48 PM] Sent: _Bokuto-san_

Oh?

 

[9:48 PM] Received: _Bokuto-san_

Yea!! Dad says I don’t have pictures of you

 

Akaashi takes a breather. Of course. His parents think they’re still together. What did Bokuto want? Have pictures of Akaashi at his office? He already wants to die just thinking about it.

 

[9:50 PM] Sent: _Bokuto-san_

That’s unnecessary.

 

[9:50 PM] Received: _Bokuto-san_

\- See? I told my dad and he scoffed!!

\- I’m sending him this message

 

[9:51 PM] Sent: _Bokuto-san_

Like a screenshot?

 

[9:51 PM] Received: _Bokuto-san_

Yeah!!

 

Akaashi hides a pleased smile my pushing his face into a pillow.

 

[9:52 PM] Sent: _Bokuto-san_

Koutarou?

 

[9:55 PM] Received: _Bokuto-san_

Haha, yes?

 

[9:56 PM] Sent: _Bokuto-san_

I love you. Good night.

 

Bokuto’s phone practically jumps out of his hands and he runs to his porch to cool his cheeks, blazing for reasons he still doesn’t understand.

 

Bokuto comes bounding in again the next following days, as enthusiastic as always. He’s got his laptop and paperwork again with him though Akaashi’s certain he’s not going to be staying for a long time again.

“Akaashi! How are we holding up today?” he greets loudly and Konoha glares at him from the coffee machine.

Akaashi wipes the counter tables one more time before Bokuto sits and places his laptop down.

“Bokuto-san,” he nods at him, smiling. “It’s been going well. Busy at times.”

“Oho, same goes for me! It’s always busy with new partnerships coming up—Oh!” Bokuto explains, taking out papers from his bag and accidentally elbows a display of teabags on the counter, making the small container fall with a clatter.

“Crap! I’m sorry!” Bokuto’s out of his seat immediately, shoving all that’s fallen back to the container.

“Um it’s fine, let me do that—” Akaashi’s about to go turn around but Bokuto stops him, holding up the container now which he’s haphazardly filled.

“No, no, here,” He replaces it back on the counter, embarrassed. “Here I go again bringing trouble.”

Akaashi laughs, shaking his head.

“That’s not really much.”

There’s a small piece of paper in Bokuto’s hand that he caught while picking up the fallen teabags. It certainly doesn’t look like it’s part of merchandise and he flips it over to inspect with scrutiny while Akaashi is preoccupied with rearranging the teabags.

There’s a hurriedly written cellphone number on the paper with an overly self-assured _call me, Akaashi!_ following it and Bokuto almost crumples the letter on domineering instinct.

Akaashi leans over to him.

“What’s that?” he asks, scrunching his forehead.

Bokuto looks up in a start. “Huh?”

“Yahoo~ Akaashi!” Oikawa strolls by cheerfully and both turn to glance at him. He’s waving a receipt in his hand and he hands it unabashedly to Akaashi who looks at it confused. “That friend of yours told me to give it to you, he’s heart sick,”

Akaashi frowns. “What friend?”

“You know that Yoichi fellow? I keep discouraging him every time and now he’s getting braver to hand in his number and—oh,” Oikawa breaks off, eyeing Bokuto. He smiles sincerely. “Hello, Bokuto you’re here again. That’s great!”

Bokuto returns the smile, taking a glimpse at Akaashi who looks at the back of receipt and sighs, unceremoniously crumpling it.

“Well, duty calls. See you around.” Oikawa floats away still with that glittery smile.

“Er,” Bokuto says, sliding the paper he has in his hand across the counter. “This is for you too, it seems. It was under the display.”

Akaashi hisses under his breath when he sees the paper, snagging it and shoving it in his pocket, looking unhappy.

“Sorry, it’s…” he waves a hand. “Customers. They do that sometimes. I usually just ignore it.”

Bokuto stares at him, he can’t help it. It’s not often he gets to see Akaashi blushing, actually blushing, his cheeks and the tips of his ears turning pink. He came here to continue a little bit of work but somehow the thought of his laptop and his paperwork are very far away.

Naturally people would vie for Akaashi’s affections.

It’s normal they’d notice how his face looks as though it’s carved by an artisan, his eyes like jade pools and ruffled hair colored like a shadow. It’s normal they’d notice how soft his voice is however stern it may be.

It’s natural people would want his attention.

“Bokuto-san?” Akaashi catches his mind.

“Oh! Sorry, got distracted.” Bokuto says, blinking.

Akaashi smiles. “Okay. I got to do work, good luck with your papers.”

Bokuto doesn’t know what to make out of it when all he thinks as Akaashi turns away is the intense need to hoard all the attention Akaashi has to give.

It’s selfish and bitter.

 

“Listen, Akaashi, do you think it’s time to tell my parents we aren’t really together before they start handing out engagement plans haha! What on earth am I saying…?”

Bokuto puts his head in his hands and then ultimately sinks his office chair, whining.

What the heck is he doing? Babbling about words he barely means by now? Why is he practicing this as though he’s going to get the courage to spit it out?

Not that he wants to. Nor does he think he should want it.

_I love you, Bokuto-san._

Bokuto thinks he can sink even lower into this.

 

***

 

“You should invite Keiji for the family reunion, Koutarou,” Bokuto’s mother drops in their conversation so easily and Bokuto’s knife hovers above his plate in surprise.

He’s visiting the stately residence again, something he only does on occasion being that he has his own apartment in the city but Akaashi had insisted he should visit his parents more often and it isn’t a very bad idea though they’re always one to pry.

“The family reunion.” Bokuto repeats as though he didn’t hear his mother the first time.

“Don’t you think Keiji would like that?” his father says, grinning teasingly.

Somehow the words _one-time thing_ drags across Bokuto’s mind but he swats the thought away.

“You haven’t brought any of your past relationships back here, Koutarou,” his mother says, a little sad. “Keiji’s pretty nice too! Hardworking boy.”

Bokuto scoffs proudly.

“He is so! He’s one of Konoha’s best employees!”

There’s pleasant laughter from his parents, not even a single hint of hesitance.

“He just seems like it.” His mother says.

“You are getting the best of luck.” His father says jokingly.

 _I know_. Bokuto clenches his fist. _I think I see it better._

He’s here again and Akaashi immediately dashes to the coffee machine, taking out the milk for the lattes to be served so that Yoichi won’t have to talk to him.

But Yoichi with his weirdly warm smile and dark, dark hair and earrings twinkling in the light doesn’t take this as a hindrance.

“Do you always make lattes whenever I come up here?” he jokes. At least he’s being funny.

Akaashi tilts his head.

“I am a barista.” He says simply.

“You sure are. And a very dedicated one at that.” Yoichi notes.

Akaashi smiles at least. Konoha will be pleased.

“Thank you.” Akaashi says.

Yoichi leans on the counter towards him.

“Hey, Akaashi I know it was kind of a flop the other time but I’m still wondering if uh…” Yoichi rubs the back of his neck and Akaashi waits for him to finish before he can actually decline again. “…that line is still busy?”

Akaashi puts down the mug in his hand and looks at Yoichi briefly. In that brief moment several things flashes in his mind: Perhaps he’ll give him the love he thinks he deserve. Perhaps he’s just passing the time. Perhaps he’ll give him what Bokuto can’t.

Akaashi smiles once more, shaking his head.

“Yes, sorry.”

Yoichi nods in understanding though he does seem disappointed.

“Ah well, just my luck,” He says sheepishly. “You do like someone though.” He says it like he’s sure and he grins to prove it.

Akaashi smirks. “I’m not going to tell you that.”

The back office door opens and Konoha steps out.

“Hey, Akaashi! You can take your break now.” He says when he’s beside Akaashi, not even batting an eye towards Yoichi.

“Thank you.” Akaashi says, immediately taking this opportunity to flee.

“Oh, you’re Konoha-san!” Yoichi says brightly. “I work with Fukunaga so I know.”

Suddenly, Konoha’s full attention is pinned to Yoichi.

“Say what now?”

Akaashi snickers, quickly walking away.

 

Bokuto has been staring at one of the books lined on the shelves intensely for the past twenty minutes, having been rooted on the same spot for even more. It’s not as though he’s thinking about the book anyway, he’s just passing time.

_I should get out there and tell him about the reunion._

_No, you have to tell him about stopping._

_But you don’t want that._

_It’s gotta end at some point—_

“Can I help you?”

Bokuto jumps in a start, having a slight trouble regaining his composure when he sees a bookstore employee he’s never seen here before looking up at him with golden eyes. The employee looks hesitant though, looking like he’d rather not have asked the question in the first place and he tentatively runs a hand through his hair, the dark roots almost taking over the blond tips entirely.

“Er,” Bokuto stutters. Now what? It’s not like he was lingering here to buy a book.

“I want to buy a book. For a friend.” Bokuto says anyway.

The employee, Kenma, his nametag helpfully says, nods slowly.

“I see. Do you need help looking for it?” he doesn’t sound like he’s up for it however.

Bokuto laughs sheepishly.

“I’ll be fine, thanks.”

They both hear someone walk up the stairs and Kenma looks that way. Bokuto, a second too late doesn’t see Akaashi’s surprised expression and he’s immediately jolted once more when he sees him there.

“Oh, Akaashi,” Kenma greets, nodding. “Nice to see you again.”

Akaashi smiles at him politely.

Kenma exhales. “Okay. I’ll be around if you need me.” He treads away, disappearing back downstairs in a quick attempt to leave.

Somehow, Akaashi has walked towards him without him realizing it.

“I didn’t see expect to see you here,” Akaashi says.

Bokuto’s grin is effortless.

“Are you on your break?” he asks almost giddily.

“Yeah,” Akaashi smiles gently. “And you?”

“I’m finding—oh,” Bokuto cuts himself off, realizing he had made up that excuse.

Akaashi raises an eyebrow.

“I mean…just browsing at books.” Bokuto finishes.

“As one does,” Akaashi says, going along.

Bokuto watches as Akaashi moves along, eyeing the books on the shelf, going to the ones on display and he thinks in insistent and resonating thoughts _tell him_.

_Akaashi, I’m going to tell them we “broke up” wouldn’t that be funny—_

His heart lurches.

“Why are you staring?” Akaashi asks him, eyes not leaving a book he’s perusing and Bokuto jumps back to this reality.

_Because I—_

_Because you’re—_

“Nothing. Do you have any books to recommend?” Bokuto says cheerfully, walking up to Akaashi’s side and peering at the book he’s looking over.

Akaashi stares at him curiously.

“For work?”

“No, no for leisure. What about this one? Looks promising.” He’s babbling. He’d rather be like always. Bokuto picks out a book randomly and shows it to Akaashi who shows approval.

“I have that book, Bokuto-san. It’s a good one. You can borrow mine if you want.” He smiles.

Oh to hold something Akaashi had spent time holding, had spent time poring over the pages, knows Akaashi probably better than Bokuto can.

“Yeah, okay, sure.” Bokuto chokes out.

Akaashi seems satisfied with his answer, going silent as he reads the back of the book he’s holding and Bokuto is so awfully tongue-tied for once that he stares at his shoes.

“H-How’s that persistent customer of yours?” Bokuto asks him because he likes rubbing at his wounds.

Akaashi chuckles softly. “Oh he…” Akaashi cuts off, suddenly looking bothered and he doesn’t meet Bokuto’s eyes when he continues, “He was there earlier. He was making Konoha angry at the last minute though I didn’t think he realized it.” He shakes his head in amusement.

“He’s going to stop now I think. I told him I…er, liked someone else,” Akaashi tucks a strand of his hair behind his ear.

Bokuto feels an intense rush of possessiveness.

“I didn’t drop names though so you don’t—I’m sorry,” Akaashi looks up from underneath his eyelashes. “You don’t have to wor—”

“I’m not worried.” Bokuto says softly, meaning it.

Akaashi smiles stiffly and nods. “Yeah. That’s what happened.”

“Hey, Akaashi,” Bokuto starts and he stops abruptly when Akaashi flinches.

“I think I’m going to buy this book.” Akaashi gestures to the book he’s clutching, changing the subject. “I should probably get back to the café earlier.”

“I’ll come with you.” Bokuto says. “I have to go back to the office soon.”

For a moment, Akaashi looks desperate for an alibi but then gives in. He always gives in for Bokuto even at the final moments. Even within an inch of his life perhaps.

“Okay then.”

 

“Hoho, hello Akaashi. Is this your boyfriend?”

Akaashi jumps in a start when Kuroo, the bookstore cashier with a mischievous lilt to his smile, comments as Akaashi’s paying.

Bokuto, meanwhile, raises his eyebrows in surprise.

The cash register beeps and Akaashi’s brought back to his senses.

“N-No!” he splutters. “Nothing like that. He’s…he’s my friend.” Akaashi eyes Bokuto to back him up with affirmation and Bokuto swallows, looking at Akaashi then at the cashier who’s staring at them interestedly.

“That’s right.” Bokuto says quietly.

Kuroo nods slowly. “Okay. Not my business,” Kuroo shrugs, handing Akaashi his book, grinning. “Thank you for your patronage.”

The wind chimes tinkle when Akaashi quickly makes a leave and Bokuto’s trying not to think about it really, because they aren’t.

_Tell him. Tell him._

“Have to tell him,” Bokuto whispers under his breath as they’re stepping out onto the sidewalk and Akaashi looks back at him, scrunching his forehead.

“What was that?”

Bokuto smiles, bashful.

“I was wondering if you’re okay with—I mean, my family’s having a reunion this weekend and my parents would like you to come. If you’re okay with it.”

Akaashi’s eyes flicker up to him, smiling crookedly.

“Be your plus one again?” he says, almost teasing. _Pretend to be your love again?_

Bokuto doesn’t answer, getting caught up with staring at Akaashi’s face instead.

Akaashi sighs. “I’m not mad at it.”

Bokuto beams reflexively, mood lifting instantaneously before he can help it.

“Great! That’s good. I owe you one, really.”

Akaashi snorts, shaking his head.

“Don’t sweat it, Bokuto-san.” He tells him, shoving his hands in his pockets as he turns to leave.

 

Somehow Akaashi didn’t think he’d be in this situation again. Not in the way he imagined it anyway. Probably best not to mention it to Konoha either. From the corner of his eye, he watches Bokuto tap his fingers repeatedly on the steering wheel.

 _Nervous_. Akaashi could smile. _I am too._

They’re on their way to the reunion, Bokuto weaving smoothly through traffic and they’ve exchanged short conversations evey now and then about how it’s going to be awfully stifling in these suits soon, which relatives they’ll be meeting, anything a conversation can take hold on though it doesn’t last long and they lapse into comfortable silence.

Outside, the sun is already pretty low on the horizon, the sky now a blaze of orange and purple, making funny shadows on the leaves on the trees they pass by, Akaashi eyeing them out of the window with interest.

Akaashi hears Bokuto humming and they both watch at the new road sign they pass.

“You’re sure you’re not gonna get lost, right?” Akaashi muses.

Bokuto huffs indignantly, hand pulling at his tie. He’s been doing that for several times now that his tie is lopsided and he’s got one button open at the collar.

“Of course, Akaashi! I lived there for half of my life, you know!” he pouts.

Akaashi rolls his eyes.

“That’s what you said last time—stop that,” he reaches over and smacks Bokuto’s hand that’s going for the tie again. Bokuto whines.

“You’re supposed to be used to wearing suits.” Akaashi sighs.

“Only if I wanted it!” Bokuto grumbles. “It’s uncomfortable when it’s for forced family interaction because they _stare_.”

“Pretend they’re your workmates.”

“ _Akaashi._ ”

Akaashi laughs, shaking his head.

The mansion comes to view soon after. There are a few cars parked inside the gates and there are several people in formal wear walking around.

“Oh boy,” Bokuto breathes. “I think I see my demon aunt.”

“It’s a family reunion.” Akaashi reminds him.

“Yeah…”  Bokuto says a little uncertainly. They enter the gates with a quick wave from him and a few people look their way but pay them no mind. “You know the drill, right?”

 _One-time thing._ Akaashi smiles, entertained.

“Of course,” he exhales. “We’ll act lovey dovey and we’ll call each other by our first names maybe we’ll even hold hands. I’ll act as normal and you’ll pretend you love me. I probably need to impress your relatives.”

Bokuto stops listening halfway.

_Pretend to love you? Like it’s hard?_

“Bokuto-san, if you keep going the way you’re going you’re going to miss the entrance.”

Bokuto immediately jerks to a stop, jostling them inside the car.

“Sorry.” Bokuto mumbles sheepishly.

 

“Relax.” Akaashi touches his shoulder in consolation and _oh god he’s trying._

Akaashi has his hair pulled back tonight as opposed to Bokuto who didn’t even bother flattening his hair. Somehow it makes Bokuto see his face clearer and wow, has his eyes ever been this green before? Akaashi’s wearing a similar suit to what he wore at the wedding and he looks incredibly at ease and _god_ Bokuto’s been staring.

They stop at the line forming at the door while the Bokuto family’s head butler looks over the guests coming inside the premises. It’s not when they’ve made it inside the bright hall when they finally look at each other better and Akaashi gasps in horror, his forehead scrunching in a fuss.

“Your tie!” he admonishes, pulling Bokuto close and making him stand still as his hands works on his collar and tie that’s in a terrible state.

Bokuto watches wordlessly as Akaashi’s long, pale fingers work on the strip of cloth, his fingers briefly touching Bokuto’s collarbones and the contact leaves a hot spot on his skin.

He’s closer than normal too; Bokuto can see his long eyelashes as he blinks, the beautiful shape of his cheekbones and he notices a stray eyelash just underneath his eye.

( _His lips—_ Bokuto refrains from looking.)

“Done.” Akaashi says finally, patting Bokuto’s chest. “Don’t bother it so much.”

“Yeah.” Bokuto tells him, his voice soft and Akaashi looks up at him, wondering.

 _He’s staring again._ He can feel the slow burn in his cheeks.

Bokuto blinks, realizing it somehow and looks apologetic. He points at Akaashi’s cheek meekly.

“You have, um, an eyelash. Right there.”

Oh. “Can you…?”

Bokuto smiles crookedly. Gentle. He cups Akaashi’s face with a hand and Akaashi stills, eyes not leaving his and Bokuto softly runs his thumb across his cheek, taking the eyelash away but he stops and he doesn’t take his hand away.

Akaashi either wants to inhale sharply or stop breathing and he’s sure his heart had flatlined some few seconds ago.

Bokuto’s heart is fluttering. He can see it better.

“Keiji, I think—”

They’re both suddenly jolted by sudden high-pitched squealing coming their way and when Akaashi leans back unintentionally, startled, someone collides against him and clings to his legs, still screaming shrilly.

Said someone turns out to be a _tiny_ someone; a little girl wearing a frilly yellow dress, her dark hair in sparkly ribboned pigtails. She looks up when Akaashi pats her head and Akaashi is looking down to golden eyes.

“Wh—” Bokuto exclaims in disbelief. “Oh. Mimi.” Bokuto sighs.

Mimi seems to realize she’s clinging to the wrong person because she narrows her eyes at Akaashi.

“You’re not Uncle Koutarou.”

Akaashi smiles. “Nope.”

“Mimi.” Bokuto says, catching her attention again and stepping forward.

Mimi lets go of Akaashi, putting her hands behind her and smiling wide.

“Sorry.” She says. She’s very familiar somehow and it’s not when Akaashi watches as Bokuto ruffles her pigtails that he realizes she’s the boutonnière-stealing niece from the wedding and his mood lightens even more.

“Oh, Mimi you didn’t bother their little sweet moment did you?” Bokuto’s mother walks up to them, mock-chastising Mimi who giggles.

“Auntie!” She squeals, seemingly running towards Yoi only to go by her.

They all stare as she runs off and Yoi relaxes.

“My niece’s daughter,” she begins. “Clearly takes from this side of the family. Always squealing and running!”

 _And stealing flowers_. “I can see that.” Akaashi says, pleasantly.

“Hope she didn’t ruin a moment or anything.” She teases and Bokuto and Akaashi exchange glances and share a brief laugh.

 _Moment. Right._ Akaashi thinks.

Yoi takes a look at her son and claps her hands excitedly.

“Koutarou! For once your tie looks decent!” she praises, walking over to Bokuto who looks embarrassed, eyeing Akaashi who’s trying not to laugh again.

Yoi looks at Akaashi as though telling on her son.

“He always comes by like a mess and now you’re here and he’s decent! Keiji, you do wonders…”

Bokuto complains in a huff and Yoi tattles on him some more while Akaashi listens, getting smugger by the second.

“It wasn’t very hard.” Akaashi says finally, winking at Bokuto that makes Yoi smack her son in giggles.

It’s very satisfying, Akaashi supposes, especially when he sees Bokuto’s flustered expression and how he can do all this the entire night with justification even if it’s short.

He can have this at least.

 

Bokuto grips his hand like a lifeline all the way until dinner, both of them whispering to each other about the people they see in the hallway, a good relative or not.

(“There! That one with the purple hat I _hate_ her.” Bokuto whispers to his ear fiercely as they walk past a middle-aged woman with a rather haughty look in her face. Akaashi supposes she’s an in-law seeing that she doesn’t have the Bokuto family’s trademark eyes.

“You’ve said that three times already.” Akaashi deadpans.

“Because she’s _evil_ I remember she used to scoff at me because I played volleyball! Like her son’s any better he plays _croquet._ ”

It’s hard to stifle laughter when you’re supposed to be the calm and collected boyfriend so he leans closer to Bokuto, pursing his lips against a smile.)

Dinner has Akaashi once again inside the dining area of Bokuto’s home. The long dining table is there once again, the seats slowly being occupied by various people. Bokuto and Akaashi are seated close to one end of the table, next to Yoi and Shima who insisted them be close.

The room is filled with lovely chatter, usually from squealing children who’re running about rather than eating and Bokuto and Akaashi are happily left on their own for a good thirty minutes until the main course is served and they discover there’s shrimp on the side of the plate.

Bokuto’s worst enemy.

He leans towards Akaashi, whispering despairingly in his ear.

“ _Keiji—_ ”

Akaashi turns to him and sees what’s going on and the first thing that passes in his head is _who the hell assigned this menu?_

Nevertheless, he looks at Bokuto meaningfully before motioning his head just the slightest towards his own plate.

“…And look at the new painting Maneshi installed over there!” Some relative says and all the heads turn towards the other end of the room where a painting of birds in flight is framed.

While they aren’t looking, Bokuto quickly stabs everything shrimp-shaped on his plate with his fork and presents it to Akaashi who looks aghast but the heads are turning again so he takes the fork from Bokuto and shoves the food in his mouth.

He glares at Bokuto as he chews and Bokuto looks like he’s trying not to laugh. Hilarious.

“What about Koutarou’s boyfriend? We haven’t been formally introduced!” Someone says, tone delighted and Akaashi instantly feels horrified. A relative wants him to introduce himself and he’s got a mouth full of shrimp.

He hides his mouth with his hand politely, nodding in response as Yoi gestures to his direction and goes, “Yes, yes Keiji! Oh he’s _wonderful_ —”

Shit. Who designed shrimp to be tough to chew all at once?

Bokuto hands his own glass of water now looking sorrier with each passing second.

“Ah yes, Aunt Maya, this is Keiji, my boyfriend,” Bokuto manages to say.

Akaashi drinks the water down and finally swallows it all down. He passes a cough like he’s clearing his throat and he smiles his sweetest smile to everyone who is now staring at him.

“Pleasure to meet you.” He says effortlessly as though he wasn’t struggling to chew crustacean meat just seconds ago.

He grabs Bokuto’s hand on the table as natural as possible and squeezes.

They seem pretty charmed at least.

“What do you do, Keiji?” One uncle asks in interest and Akaashi answers as honest as possible.

“I work at a café.” He says smoothly. “I’ve been working there since I was in college and the owner is a friend of mine and I’ve been basically a co-owner by now by how often he leaves it to me. We all work equally of course and almost often share the same workload.”

There’s a lot of nodding and murmurs and Akaashi hears a few “Hardworking _and_ handsome,” right there and it’s flattering really but he’d rather go home now.

“My, Koutarou he’s quite a catch.” An aunt teases.

Bokuto squeezes Akaashi’s hand and he grins.

“I always say I’m lucky and I mean it every time.”

“He even tied his tie properly this time.” Yoi teases and this time Akaashi laughs into his hand.

“W-Why of course,” Bokuto splutters. “I gotta look presentable! A lot of people want him it’s frustrating and yet he likes me instead!”

Akaashi’s laugh wavers at once, cheeks suddenly burning and he can’t peek at Bokuto this time.

Frustrating? How would he know what frustrating is when the people who keep asking you is not the one you like? But the relatives sound delighted by these turn of events are there’s relaxed laughter around the table.

“Love nowadays seems easy to catch but harder to fulfill.” They say.

Akaashi permits himself a glance towards Bokuto and finds that he’s been looking at him too. When their eyes meet, Akaashi watches Bokuto smiling so soft and fond and he thinks he can survive each day of his life just with him like this.

The relatives were wrong. Love is already hard to catch as it is.

 

Somehow three of the kids manage to grab hold of Akaashi after dinner, dragging him to places around the house while Bokuto follows them delightedly. Eventually, they make it to the living room, Akaashi still gripped by little hands who’re rapidly firing mundane questions while they’re at it.

“Do you like scallops, Uncle Keiji?” Mimi asks as they traipse to an empty couch and makes him sit down, Bokuto following suit beside him.

The other adults are scattered about in groups, many of them in conversations Akaashi might never actually understand and really, he’d rather face the children.

“Mama makes the best baked scallops.” A little boy wearing a lovely purple dress says proudly as he climbs up on Bokuto’s lap.

Mimi crosses her arms, not wanting to be beaten and beside her, the other little girl is giggling in agreement.

“No Madara, _my_ Mama makes the best baked scallops!” Mimi insists.

Madara sticks his tongue out at her and Mimi huffs.

“Now, now no fighting I’m sure your moms make really great dishes even if I can’t eat them.” Bokuto grins, poking Madara and reaching over to poke Mimi too.

“Why can’t you eat them?” Mimi wants to know and Akaashi laughs.

“He’s allergic.”

“What’s allergic?”

“It’s when your body hates a food enough that it might kill you!” Bokuto declares.

“That’s not what it is.” Akaashi says.

“Then I’m allergic to vegetables!!” Mimi announces and the other kids chime in triumphantly, Bokuto cheers along.

Akaashi shakes his head in disbelief.

“Vegetables keep you healthy—ah.” He notices the big bow on Madara’s back coming undone so he reaches to retie it again.

Madara twists around to see what he’s doing and grins happily.

“Thank you, Uncle Keiji.”

Akaashi winks at him. “No problem. You have a lovely dress.”

Madara nods in seriousness, agreeing much so.

“It is. I like it the best. Pants are nice but it’s a hassle to take off.”

Akaashi and Bokuto bursts into laughter.

“I understand,” Akaashi says.

“You can see how we’re related at this point.” Bokuto says.

Mimi pouts. “Madara always gets pretty dresses.”

“You know you can always borrow them! You’re my cousin—ah! Hi Uncle Shima!” Madara gets off Bokuto’s lap and runs towards Bokuto’s father who’s waving at them as he approaches.

Mimi and her companion cheer when they see Shima too.

“Hello kids! So this is where you three are! Your other cousins are looking for you.” Shima says, beaming.

“They were bothering Keiji,” Bokuto says easily, grinning when the three of them gasp.

“He’s lying.” Akaashi counters, smiling sweetly and elbowing Bokuto on the ribs but he dodges.

Shima laughs, nodding.

“Are you busy perhaps?” e looks at Akaashi in inquiry. “I’m gonna steal him from you a bit, Keiji.”

Bokuto frowns. “What’s up?”

Shima clasps his hands together, conspirational.

“Hatori wants to chat.” He doesn’t seem pleased at least and Akaashi understands immediately. It’s the demon aunt, after all.

Bokuto, on the other hand, looks horrified at the prospect.

“Aka—Keiji—”

Akaashi waves a hand off.

“Go talk to your family. I’ll just be right here.”

He admits to feeling a little guilty though when he sees Bokuto giving him the puppy eyes as he walks away with his father.

Madara cringes, sitting back down on the couch.

“Yikes! I’m not very fond of Aunt Hatori.”

“She’s just old, right Suzume?” Mimi reasons, turning to the girl next to her who nods seriously.

“I think that’s why you have to be nice to old people because they’re always grumpy.” Suzume says and Akaashi is pretty bemused.

He laughs. “Where do you learn these things?”

They all giggle, answering, “But she is, Uncle Keiji!”

Akaashi clicks his tongue. “She’s not that old.”

“But she’s always mean!”

“And grumpy.”

“She doesn’t like baked scallops.”

This scenario is all too familiar to him, he thinks. Anyone carrying the name Bokuto is probably as hard-headed.

“Mama says Uncle Keiji has pretty eyes,” Akaashi hears and turning his attention to the children again, he sees them in a little circle apparently in a serious conversation that somehow has him in it.

“What’s that now?” Akaashi peers towards them and they jump, squealing loudly as they try to get away. Akaashi grins slyly, making a grab for the three and the next second he has three giggling children in his arms, each of them wiggling to escape.

He laughs teasingly at their attempts and only pauses when he feels his phone vibrate in his coat pocket.

“Uncle Keiji’s chest is vibrating.” Suzume whispers controversially and Akaashi’s hold momentarily slackens as he fishes his phone out, pretending to be oblivious to the children’s new debate whether or not he might be part robot.

 Akaashi stares at his phone for a good few moments before it sinks in.

 

_Incoming call: Akinori Konoha_

 

Wonderful. He wasn’t going to tell him.

Mimi takes a peek and in a hushed voice goes, “Aren’t you going to answer it?”

“Yes I am.” Akaashi assures.

“Oooh, answer it!”

“Answer it!”

The children encourages like a good and honest conscience.

Akaashi gives in with a sigh.

“Okay. I’ll just take it outside okay?” he starts to stand and he looks back before he goes, smiling as he sees the children waving at him and whooping.

 

“Koutarou, are you _sure_ he’s your boyfriend? You sure have some awfully huge standards, haha. Are you actually ready for a relationship now?”

Bokuto wants to massage his temples. He’s in a mismatched group with most of his older family members and a few of his age that are trying to look older. Sometimes it’s a little disconcerting and most of them are holding a flute of wine too and Bokuto is just standing there.

He doesn’t hate them at all however; he loves each of them uniquely. _Some_ of them are just not as lenient and gracious as the rest and it’s painstaking.

Hatori for example.

“He _is_ quite gorgeous though, but how long have you been together? Does he know about the company at all…?” she doesn’t seem to realize she’s a head and a half shorter than Bokuto as she airs her skeptical musings out loud.

Bokuto doesn’t look at her though, not wanting to actually frown to her face so he stares at her funny purple hat instead before he can let a wave of protectiveness get to him.

“I think it’s my decision to make.” Bokuto says, as polite-sounding as he could.

Shima quickly steps in with a hasty laugh.

“I did get married while I worked at the same time, Hatori.” He reminds.

“The same goes for nearly everyone,” One aunt pipes in, incredulous and Hatori huffs, waving a hand away.

That ends her reign of complaints at least but now that the other relatives get their chance to catch up with Bokuto, their questions are numerous but pleasantly curious at least.

“But how did you meet?” One aunt asks, all gossipy.

“He must be pretty patient.”

“Also very pretty, have you seen him?”

There’s a brief joining of laughter. _Oh god._ Bokuto’s wanting a glass of wine too.

“Take care of each other.” Another aunt says, patting his back, yellow eyes soft.

Bokuto smiles at her. That’s hardly something he’d forget.

 

The air is crisp and cold when Akaashi steps outside and he’s glad he’s finally getting some time alone even if he’s got an angrily vibrating phone in his hand. Akaashi would take it any day.

He smirks when he answers.

“Konoha?”

Konoha laughs jovially.

“You’re with him!”

Akaashi suddenly feels all too warm. He takes a walk, taking advantage of the alone time and the enormous yard is relatively empty anyway.

“Well technically not at the moment. He’s talking to some people.”

Akaashi can visualize Konoha’s grin in his head.

“Oh _man_ I can’t believe it’s an actual thing now.”

Akaashi reaches a long hedge with an opening. A hedge maze. Typical wealthy family gardens. Akaashi goes in because he’s stubborn and probably thinks his sense of direction is good enough not to get him lost inside.

“There’s no thing, actually.” Akaashi says.

Thankfully, the maze isn’t pretty complex. It’s pretty short too and soon with a few turns, he’s at the center where aptly, there’s a slowly flowing fountain and a few benches at the side where he takes a seat.

Konoha scoffs. “Funny because I don’t think so.”

Akaashi scoffs right back. “I wish.”

“How long are you guys going to keep on flitting around each other?”

“Konoha it took you a good two years to ask Fukunaga to move in with you even with him being blatantly agreeable with it so you can’t tell me that.”

Konoha snorts, not even trying to defend himself.

“Call me if something interesting happens—say if you finally get laid or—”

“Bye Konoha.”  Akaashi says promptly, chest fluttering and he cuts the call when he hears Konoha cackling.

It’s strikingly quiet once the call is over. Crickets are quietly singing from the trees and the open, open night sky is cloudless with more stars than Akaashi can count. In the city, he would’ve never seen them.

“Beautiful.”  Akaashi exhales, leaning back and closing his eyes.

 

Akaashi is not in the living room when Bokuto returns, having successfully escaped from his pushy relatives. Instead, he finds his nephew and nieces there now with other children as company but no Akaashi.

He couldn’t have left, could he?

“Uncle Koutarou!” Madara greets him, cheering.

“Hi! Have you seen Keiji?” Bokuto smiles.

“He went outside,” Mimi tells him.

Of course he is. Being around too many people can be stifling, he once said.

“Thank you.” Bokuto says, ruffling his niece’s hair before heading off.

The skies are clear tonight, the stars bright and Bokuto doesn’t see Akaashi outside either. He rubs the back of his neck, wondering until he spots the hedge maze his parents had installed a few years back and wonders if Akaashi had wandered in. It’s a start, at least.

 

Akaashi swears someone is calling his name that he opens his eyes and looks around vaguely in suspicion. He’s probably hallucinating that’s probably it. Perhaps he should just go home and rest.

And then Bokuto appears from where he entered earlier and Akaashi relaxes immediately, warmth flooding his body in relief.

“Keiji—oh!” Bokuto starts when he sees him and when their eyes meet, he grins happily. “There you are! Knew it was something you’d do!”

Akaashi raises an eyebrow.

“What?”

Bokuto beams, walking over and sits by his side, gesturing with his hands enthusiastically.

“You know, finding something new and then you’d explore it even if you might get lost. It sounds like something you’d do.”

Akaashi smiles crookedly. Well, he’s not wrong.

Bokuto exhales and then sounds a little shy.

“Though I’m actually glad you didn’t leave. I thought you did.”

Akaashi chuckles and shakes his head. “No. Konoha called so I went out for a bit.”

“Oh. What did he want?”

Akaashi hesitates. “Nothing. He was just teasing.”

Bokuto tilts his head, eyebrows scrunching.

“Teasing about what?”

Akaashi groans internally. _Goddamit Bokuto._

“It’s just that he knows I like you and I’m with you tonight.”

“What’s wrong with that?”

Akaashi looks up at the sky in defeat.

“We’re not actually together, is what he’s trying to point out—” Akaashi scowls and waves a hand away dismissively. “Just…just let it go. It’s Konoha, he’ll get over it.”

“Oh.” Bokuto breathes, staring.

“Hmm.” Akaashi leans back again, feeling calmer as he stares at the stars, still twinkling no matter what happens.

Akaashi smiles. “They look like floating lights. Your stars look beautiful here,” He says, softly.

There’s that feeling again, that rush in Bokuto’s chest that has been going on for a while now though he’s never really thought of acknowledging it.

And he’s still looking at Akaashi when he agrees, “It is.”

Akaashi’s eyes are gentle, smiling as he stares at the stars with the light of them in his eyes.

“Keiji.”

Akaashi turns his gaze to him, wondering.

“What is it?”

_I could reach out to him, I could touch him with this distance._

Their eyes meet and there are silent words, a question, a permission, an affirmation somehow. Bokuto reaches out his hand, tentative before he gently caresses Akaashi’s cheek, his breath held.

_Close. He’s really close I could just lean in and—_

_I didn’t say I don’t like you._

_Actually I…_

“Koutarou…?” Akaashi whispers, eyes not leaving the boy he’s longed to hold him like this and if it’s not real, if it’s not real…Akaashi might stop breathing.

Bokuto doesn’t respond, eyes travelling all over his face, Akaashi’s eyes to Akaashi’s lips and he inches forward and Akaashi feels himself being pulled towards him too and his heart screams with the thought that he might actually—

_Love me too._

Almost.

“Koutarou—oh no! Goodness me, I’m sorry—!”

They practically fly away from each other, each pushing the other away in a fright when they hear Bokuto’s mother whom they see had backed away behind the hedge, as startled as they are. Bokuto’s face is red and Akaashi’s heart is pounding harder than it had ever been as he tries to inch away to a considerable space.

Bokuto keeps running his hands through his hair, mumbling unintelligible things before calling, “M-Mom, it’s fine!”

“No, sweetheart! It’s my fault, gee, I shouldn’t have interrupted—”

“No—really!”

“Go on, Koutarou! Kiss the boy!”

Akaashi can’t help it; he leans into his hand and giggles. Bokuto whips his gaze towards him with desperation in his eyes and makes the situation even more hilarious.

“ _Keiji_ ,” Bokuto wheezes.

Akaashi raises an eyebrow, lips lifting in a coy smile.

“Are you done…?” Yoi wants to know, sounding delighted and Akaashi clears his throat.

“All done!” he answers cheerily and Bokuto turns to a shade of fuchsia.

They hear Yoi sigh audibly before reappearing at the edge of the hedge, a hand to her chest and she’s already talking at once that Akaashi doesn’t hear the beginning of her words.

“—should’ve been more careful now I’ve ruined your moment.” She laments.

Akaashi and Bokuto share a glance before shaking their heads in sync.

“It’s quite alright!”

“No moment destroyed at all!”

Yoi doesn’t look convinced but she accepts it quite quickly.

“Just remember if I’m in any way intruding,” she starts, batting a finger at them. “You can always tell me, I won’t be mad!”

“Mom, it’s fine really, relax!” Bokuto’s voice sounds pinched.

Akaashi keeps smiling.

Yoi still looks abashed however. “Let’s go see your Aunt Hatori off. She’s had quite a night hasn’t she? Keiji, you ought to come to she might like to see you.”

Akaashi hears Bokuto grumble snidely at the name and he smiles crookedly.

“I’ll come.”

 

They see Bokuto’s aunt off who’s looking both tipsy and grumpy when her driver ushers her inside the car and much to Akaashi’s amusement, he hears the kids whooping in joy when Hatori’s car disappears out of the gates.

They decide to leave for home not too long after, having seen how late it’s getting and so after several quick hugs and goodbyes, Bokuto drives them both home.

They’ve just driven out of the estate when Akaashi remembers and he snaps his fingers quietly.

“Oh!”

Bokuto eyes at him, bewildered.

Akaashi smiles gently. “You wanted to borrow my book didn’t you?”

Bokuto taps on the steering wheel, sheepish.

“I did, yeah.”

Akaashi fiddles with his fingers.

“Yeah, see well…I forgot about it and it’s at home.” He looks up at Bokuto nonchalantly. “We could get it if you want.”

Akaashi’s heart flutters when he sees Bokuto slowly grinning.

“Okay,” Bokuto says, looking back at the road and failing to hide his smile. “Let’s do that.”

 

His landlady, Akaashi decides, may secretly be the greatest person ever.

They’re outside of his apartment as Akaashi fishes his keys from his suit pocket, Bokuto fidgeting beside him when Akaashi’s landlady comes up to his floor. She’s a sweet, middle-aged lady who everyone looks up to in the building and she’s holding a baseball bat at the moment, looking cautious.

“Oh!” she exclaims, startling all of them there.

“Tamahara-san!” Akaashi gasps, keys nearly slipping through his fingers.

“Holy crap,” Bokuto yelps.

Tamahara puts the bat down immediately, looking relieved.

“I thought someone was breaking into your room!” she laughs. “I was mistaken. You told me you were leaving for the night and all.”

Akaashi shakes his head, amused.

“Just me…and my friend,” he gestures to Bokuto and Tamahara points at him in recognition.

“Yeah, yeah I think I’ve seen you before, your hair and all. Very recognizable.”

Akaashi snorts.

“I have!” Bokuto pipes up. “Been here that is. Been here some time ago. It was a long time.”

 _Long before I told you._ Akaashi finally gets the door to open.

Tamahara chortles, leaning on the bat as she waves her hand.

“Alright, alright. Sorry I gave you quite a fright.” She’s still chuckling as she turns away. “Have a good night you both.”

“She’s some character.” Bokuto tells Akaashi when Tamahara leaves and Akaashi raises an eyebrow at him, pushing the door open.

“So are you.  Come in, make yourself at home.”

 

As Bokuto expected, Akaashi’s apartment is still as immaculate as before.

“You painted it peach,” Bokuto muses, removing his coat and draping it over his arm. “Your walls.”

Akaashi twirls his keys with his finger.

“Yeah. I got bored with the white.”

Bokuto can somehow see it—Akaashi standing on a small ladder as he paints the ceiling to a new color, drops of paint on his clothes and his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Bokuto smiles fondly.

Akaashi points to a vague direction in the room.

“I-I’m just going to get the book,” he stammers. “Would you like some tea?”

Bokuto walks over to a shelf he’s ever seen before. It’s lined with picture frames that Bokuto immediately looks over as he nods at Akaashi.

“Sure.”

Akaashi gets away from there rather swiftly.

 

 _Oh god_.

Akaashi almost curses out loud as he trips into his room, quickly going through his shelf to get the book he’s looking for.

_He’s in my house, in my living room, in my own space I could call his name right now and he’d hear me._

This isn’t a problem. Bokuto’s been here before. Several times even before things came up and feelings came to. Akaashi’s only making this a problem because he’s the one who’s got the feelings and he assures himself it’s not a problem.

Only he thinks it is.

He doesn’t see Bokuto when he comes out of his room, probably wandering around the hallway out of his never ending curiosity for the world and Akaashi escapes to the kitchen to get the kettle running.

 _This is fine, I’ll make it through the night._ He’s not sure who he’s convincing.

 

There are several stages in Akaashi’s life that Bokuto sees through the pictures in his living room. He sees him as a child with his mother back in their prefecture, sees him graduate junior high school along with the medal he’s framed on the wall. He sees Akaashi in his high school uniform and Bokuto realizes there are things about Akaashi he doesn’t know enough.

He wants to know more.

There are more pictures in the hallway, many of them are recent dating a few months to a few years back. There he sees Konoha and Fukunaga with Akaashi and surprisingly, one picture with Bokuto in it too.

Bokuto feels his chest warming and he laughs softly.

“Oikawa’s birthday.” He recalls. Funny how his fake boyfriend would have a picture of him and he doesn’t.

_I want more of this._

He hears Akaashi’s door open and hears footsteps padding to the kitchen and Bokuto follows, wondering if he should stay, if he should leave.

_I want to stay._

 

Akaashi has his back turned at him when Bokuto walks in, facing the kettle he’s put on the stove and he’s holding the book Bokuto intends to borrow.

Bokuto clears his throat as he approaches, casually draping his coat over a chair and Akaashi jumps in a start, whirling around and scoffing in annoyance.

“Kouta—Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto tilts his head and grins.

“You’ve got a lot of pictures back there.”

Akaashi rubs the back of his neck.

“Yeah. I like seeing them.” He smiles briefly and pushes the book he’s holding towards Bokuto. “That’s the one you wanted to borrow by the way.”

Bokuto takes it wordlessly, the book now the last thing on his mind. Instead, he’s fixated with the light pink blush coloring Akaashi’s cheeks, the way his eyelashes flutter and the way he’s biting the edge of his lip without noticing. He’s very close, Bokuto’s veins are sparking.

“What’s it about?” Bokuto asks instead, feeling like he’s drowning.

Akaashi doesn’t meet his eyes this time. He clears his throat as he tells him, “It’s about a girl named Louella,” Akaashi shifts so that the small of his back is touching the counter. “She…um, she keeps her love a secret, not wanting it to be a hindrance in a friendship because—because if you love someone you’ll do everything to keep them.”

Bokuto steps forward, even closer and Akaashi’s heart skips a beat. He looks at Bokuto, mind confused and exhilarated and stares at his gentle, for once patient expression.

“I get it.” Bokuto murmurs.

_Why are you looking at me that way?_

“Keiji.” Bokuto says, tone drifting away.

Akaashi’s heart leaps once more. “What is it?”

Bokuto doesn’t answer. Instead, he repeats what he did back in the maze, hand reaching out to Akaashi and gently, gently caresses Akaashi’s cheek, hand warm.

“I,” Bokuto starts.

Akaashi doesn’t let him finish. He grabs Bokuto by the collar and pulls him down to his height, pressing their lips together knowing he doesn’t have any other moment than this.

Akaashi feels Bokuto’s intake of breath, feels him even closer, pinning him against the counter, feels his hand drop to Akaashi’s waist and the other carding up into Akaashi’s hair as he kisses him back and Akaashi groans inadvertently.

Akaashi’s hands move to Bokuto’s neck and feels, with satisfaction, his racing pulse, several questions in his head getting hazier.

Then: _What are you doing?_

Akaashi pulls back away immediately albeit reluctantly and takes in Bokuto’s flushed cheeks and heavy lidded eyes.

“Sorry, I—” Akaashi begins hoarsely.

He catches a small quirk of a smile on Bokuto’s face.

“I’ve been wanting to do that all evening.”

“Why…?” Akaashi breathes.

Bokuto touches his forehead to his, breathing slowly.

“Because I’m in love with you and I let you go once,” he laughs weakly. “If I let you go once more I’ll regret it forever so please, please do me a favor one last time if you’ll have me—”

It hurts to smile when you’re feeling both so alive and flatlining at the same time.

Akaashi pulls him back to him again, kissing Bokuto out of his mumbling.

“Have I ever said no?” Akaashi murmurs against his lips, feeling Bokuto smile.

“Koutarou,” Akaashi says. “Stay.”

Another kiss is worth more than a thousand words.

***

It ends with a favor, sweeter than the last.

When the sunlight breaks from the window closest to them, as they wake. When Akaashi feels Bokuto’s arms around him, feels his breath against his hair and this time, he’s wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> U SEE MY RAREPAIRS GALORE CACKLES  
> akaaashi texted konoha the next day with a lot of smileys and konoha shrieked murder and woke fukunaga up
> 
> in the end, they managed to do all the things bokuto had lied to his parents abt their dates B)
> 
> oc names are:  
> Bokuto Yoi (Yoiparri, night owl)  
> Bokuto Shima (Shimafukuro, "Blakiston's Fish Owl")
> 
> Bokuto Mimi (Mimizuku, "Giant Scops Owl")  
> Bokuto Madara (Madarafukurou, "Spotted Owl")  
> Bokuto Suzume (Suzumefukurou, "Eurasian Pygmy Owl")  
> Hatori (PIGEON)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/crossbelladonna) | [tumblr](http://crossbelladonna.tumblr.com/)


End file.
